The Taste of Loneliness
by alizabethianrose
Summary: After the betrayal by Paul, Punk is feeling lost with a desire for revenge. When Paul's adult daughter offers a solution Punk finds his home invaded by the petite women as well as his life and just possibly his heart. However when love is built on revenge can the embers ignite and replace the bitter taste of loneliness with a passion stronger than the desire for payback. Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is just an idea that popped into my head at work today my CM Punk muse was taking over my mind in the boredom of my job. I own nobody in this story beside Brenna. Typical warnings some swearing and in later chapters smut, violence, angst all that good stuff.

* * *

Punk limped slowly towards his locker room the anger frustration and adrenalin had worn off while the doc had checked him over and now all that was left was a bone weary tiredness and hurt. Paul had hit Punk where he could not deny it stung. Paul had gone very personal in the promo he had been outraged that Paul would bring up his estranged family and his lack of his own family. Punk had confided in his once best friend that he was lonely, that he wanted more and to use that against him had emotionally torn him apart. Brock didn't matter in Punks mind yes he had thrown him around like a rag doll but Punk could care less he would get his hands on Brock when he needed too right now he just wanted to take Paul down and it didn't matter who he hurt in the process.

Punk reached his locker room and gathered his belongings he was already in street clothes so he headed out to his bus. Rest, elevation, and some ice was recommended and he planned to follow these instructions. He stepped onto the empty bus and sighed dropping his bag on the cream colored couch lowering himself gingerly he stretched out deciding he could grab some ice for his swelling ankle in a bit. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket seeing he had a few missed calls and texts but nothing that he really felt like responding too. He was about to put his phone away when a text came in that caused Punk to raise his eyebrows. He hadn't spoken to the women in months hasn't seen her since she was a teenager but she was texting him today after what had happened it put Punk on edge. Brenna Heyman the oldest daughter of Paul although most people didn't know he existed she had been a repercussion of a one night stand Paul had in his twenties with what Punk could only assume was a very drunk women cause who would willingly go there. He knew that Paul kept her a secret from most of the world partly at the request of Brenna she didn't want anyone to know that her dad was an evil sadistic ass and Punk didn't blame her one bit.

Punk tried to think back to the last time he had seen the girl and shook his head she wasn't a girl anymore from the few pictures Paul had shown him and what Punk could recall Brenna was 23 now. She lived in Massachusetts some place and had graduated from college last year, she thankfully did not resemble a walrus in the least bit she took after her mother who Punk had met once. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes and was petite if Punk remembered right she was barely over five feet. The last picture Paul had shown him of his secret daughter Punk had noted that she was quite attractive. She had a very girl next door slash supermodel look that confused Punk.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he thumbed open the text message it simply said _I'm sorry Punk_ and that was just confusing to him what did she need to apologize for. He texted back to her _why are you sorry you haven't done anything Bre_.

It didn't take long for a response I_'m sorry that my dad is the biggest asshole on the face of the earth well sperm donor is more like it. What he is doing is cruel and pathetic you don't deserve this. I hope his hired help didn't hurt you too bad._ Punk had to chuckle at this apologizing for Paul like it was her fault she always had taken the burden of her dads deeds on herself.

_ Hey not your fault should of seen it coming your sperm donor is Paul Heyman after all shouldn't have surprised me that he would turn on me eventually. I think the worst part is how personal he took it knowing full well how my lack of family effects me. But still not your doing so don't apologize for that son if a bitch_. She texted back a smiley face and Punk had to shake his head really a smiley face was a form if communication now it made Punk worry about the future of mankind he was about to tell her so when she texted again.

_ I wish I could help you get back at him I would love to see you burn his world down around him. Too bad you can't make him eat his words and parade out some family... I know you need a wife!_ Punk read this and burst into laughter the last thing he needed was a wife someone to nag him about traveling all the time never being home being cold or a jerk no thanks hell he wasn't good at relationships his last attempt with Amy had crashed and burned again. He hated hurting Amy but they just weren't good together.

_ Well I would love the help taking Paul down I don't think I can pull a wife out of thin air. I mean sure there are women out there who would marry me without a second thought but I wouldn't marry them and since I am single right now I have no girl friend who would jump at the thought either. So thanks for the idea but unless you know a girl that's not interested in love but a short term marriage based completely on revenge and willing to give up her whole life for a few months then that is not really an option._ Punk set his phone down and stood slowly he went into the kitchen area and opened the fridge retrieving an ice pack. He grabbed a diet cherry Pepsi and returned to the couch he could feel the bus moving underneath him and glanced out the window to see the city being left behind. The loneliness set in more he missed having Kofi travel with him hell he missed having anyone travel with him. He picked up his phone and opens the response from Brenna.

_ Well I don't know very many women who would give up there life's to travel around with her temporary husband while he gets the living hell beat out if him by Brock Lesnar however if it would mean getting revenge on my dad I have a small list for you with my name at the top. Just know you do have family blood doesn't mean family and that you are not alone Punk._ _If I can help let me know._ Punk chewed on his lip missing the lip ring he needed to put that back in soon. She was willing to help him anyway he needed and he could use some allies and he really wanted to stick it to Paul and what better way then with his daughter. Punk took a deep breath and texted back.

_ You could help that is if your serious and will marry me temporarily._ Punk took a deep breath just the idea of getting married made him panic even if it was a farce.

_ Did you just ask me to marry you temporarily?! _ Punk swallowed hard _Yes_ he texted back and then waited for several minutes before deciding she was not going to respond back she probably thought he was insane and truth be told he was doubting his own mental health at the moment. The unexpected vibration in his hand caused him to almost fling the phone across the room. He tried to calm his nerves as he opened the text.

_Okay, sure, why not, let's do it yes_. He lowered the phone and briefly wondered did I just get engaged by text message to a girl I barely know. He stood slowly going to the front of the bus he instructed the driver to head to Massachusetts he left out the part about picking up his fiancé he wasn't sure this was real and needed to talk to her face to face.

* * *

Please let me know what you think I love reviews. Let me know if I should continue this. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi first of thank you all so much for following, favorites, and reviewing. It motivated me to write more. I appreciate all of you guys! I have some great ideas of where this is going but most of the time my Punk muse will hijack the story. If you have any ideas of suggestions feel free to share I love input. Anyways disclaimers in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and please please review.**

* * *

Punk pushed open the door to his house in Chicago and was greeted by the thudding of big paws across the floor before he knew it he was being barreled into by a slobbering mass of a dog "down Tiny down" he stated trying to be firm with the Saint Bernard. Brenna came with a built in family Tiny was one of the two dogs now taking up residence in his home. He wrangled free of the dog and headed into the living room he dropped his keys and the bag from the jewelers on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch beside the snoring pug. Pumpkin was round and fat much like the gourd she was named after and her tongue was too big for her mouth and Punk found her endlessly amusing.

He could hear Brenna humming in his bedroom their bedroom he corrected himself it was no longer just his home or his space it was theirs and Punk was enjoying it granted he was a little panicked at the upcoming nuptials but the company was nice. He'd picked her up in Salem a few days ago after they'd reached an agreement she was moving in with him and currently unpacking they'd agreed they had to put up an airtight front living together, sharing a bedroom, and a bed though only as friends. They were planning on marrying this weekend in San Diego after his comic con appearance he'd convinced Colt and a few other friends to come out with him not letting them know about the wedding he wasn't ready to explain yet he couldn't even explain it to himself. Then again how did you explain a fake marriage well you don't you let everyone think its real and Punk felt bad he was going to be deceiving his makeshift family but for now it was what he needed to do.

He heard the humming stop and the patter of bare feet followed by paws heading his way. He watched her come down the hallway Tiny prancing behind her clumsily. He took in the short black shorts and one if his I dig crazy chicks t shirts her long hair was in a messy bun and she had no makeup on but Punk found her beautiful. He felt a tightening in his stomach but shook it off quickly this wasn't about passion or desire it was a business arrangement pure and simple sure he usually didn't share his bed with a business partner; a very attractive one at that; but extreme times called for extreme measures. He saw her put her hands on her hips and realized she was talking. "Take a picture it will last longer" she stated giggling at him while trying to be stern. He smirked and grabbed his cell quickly snapping a photo.

"Thanks I needed a photo of my future wife and since you gave me permission this is perfect" she sighed and walked over flopping down beside him she placed her bare feet on the coffee table beside the jewelers bag her leg was presses against his and he had a desire to pull away but forced himself to stay put if this was going to work they needed to be comfortable touching each other hell at some point they were going to have to kiss and should probably practice that so it wasn't awkward. Pushing aside his thoughts and trying not to stare at her lips he fiddled with his phone opening up twitter he uploaded the photo he had just taken of Bre with the tweet; One of the coolest chicks in the world though she is crazy but that's just my style. Punk had no clue how people would take that but hoped it caused some reactions. He suddenly got a huge smirk across his face and grabbed the bag off the coffee table inside were two ring boxes one with her engagement ring and one containing wedding bands he'd decided this would most likely be the only time he got married and fake or not he was going to do this right. He found the right box and turned towards her taking a deep breath he slid down onto one knee beside the couch he went to take her hand but was suddenly on his back Tiny laying on his chest as he was slobbered on receiving large wet kisses from a Saint Bernard with bad breath was not the perfect moment he envisioned when trying to propose. He jumped when he felt a tongue lap his ear and realized Pumpkin had joined the fray. "No, off, stop, ewwww gross, stop Brenna help me out here!" He called to the women who was doubled over on the couch in laughter. Seeing as she was not going to assist him he wiggled out from underneath the beast and stood tossing her the ring box and stomping off to the kitchen Punk didn't like to be laughed at especially when he was trying to be formal, romantic , crazy hell he didn't know. He watched as she composed herself and reached for the box inside was a white gold ring with a pink diamond surround by smaller black diamonds the women at the store had told him any girl would be thrilled with his selection he hoped Brenna liked it as it reflected Punk rough around the edges but a pure heart inside. Punk watched Brenna stand and walk over to him her eyes wide.

"You were trying to propose to me?" He nodded sheepishly and her smile widen "Alright so go ahead just don't get down on your knee Tiny likes to play." He silently reached out and plucked the ring from the box.

"Umm I'm not really good at this kind of stuff and have no clue how to do this but Brenna its been fun to get to know you these last few days and I was hoping that you would do me the privilege of marrying me." Not romantic at all but Punk was flustered and the voice of the voiceless was fumbling over words and finding it difficult to speak. He slid the ring onto her finger and she laughed throwing her arms around his neck tightly he slid his hands around her hips and lifted her up so they were nose to nose. "Is that a yes?" She giggled and nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief his eyes sliding down her face until he was studying her lips he wondered if they would be as soft as they appeared.

He recognized the look in her eyes, and felt his resolve beginning to slip. He realized she was holding her breath and that was it he couldn't deny his need any longer determined for it to be brief testing the waters. However the moment his lips met hers he felt like he was drowning. Before he knew it he had her pressed against the fridge and the moment her lips parted he began to devour her mouth. He was lost in this girl and was only holding on by a thin thin thread. The moment she arched her hips into his the friction broke him down. His lips left hers to travel to her neck, he ran his tongue gently across the delicate skin before beginning to suck lightly needed to leave his mark on her to let the world know she belonged to him. His hand reached up and pulled the bun from her hair and he pulled back to watch the locks flow over her shoulders. Some place in the back of his mind was telling him this was not a good idea however as she grinding against him again he lost it spinning he set her rear on the island counter and went back to kissing her. His hands fumbled with the hem of her shirt yet his mind could not comprehend how to remove it. He finally just grabbed the collar and ripped it down the middle. He glanced down and his breath caught if red had not been his favorite color before the red lace fabric that covered the most perfect breasts he had ever seen would have swayed him. He reached down cupping the fabric his thumb grazing across Bre's nipple the moan she let out and her yanking him towards her again caused him to hiss out "fuck" His fingers worked at the buttons on her jeans wanting desperately to remove the stupid article of clothing that was in the way of what he wanted. She tugged on his shirt and he met her eyes.

"You're over dressed" she whispered and his shirt was off of him in seconds his brain apparently remembered how to undress himself. He leaned into kiss her again but before he could capture her lips she was gone running from the room and he was staring at Colt and his sister Chez standing in his living room. He was now officially frustrated, confused, hard as a rock and in need of a cold shower. Chez seemed embarrassed looking around any where but at Punk and colt stood there smirking.

"So hi, umm you called said you wanted to do lunch that you had something important to tell us. Oh look Colt dogs, Punk got dogs that little one is adorable. When did you get dogs? Who's the girl? Should probably lock the front door in the future when your getting busy Phil and oh is that a ring box on the floor? Ready for lunch?" His sister was uncomfortable and she tended to ramble when she felt like that. Chez headed across the room and picked up the pug, Colt was laughing and Punk was bouncing his forehead off the counter in front of him. Suddenly Brenna returned clothed and acting like nothing happened.

"Hi I'm Brenna, nice to meet you Phil will be ready to go to lunch shortly I kind of distracted him sorry about that. Phil why don't you go get ready then we can head out." Punk nodded smiling that Bre had used his real name she needed to get used to that. He went to slide past her but stopped picking up his phone he grabbed her hand entwining their fingers he took a quick picture the ring sparkling and his tattoos on display.

"I'll be back in a few I need to grab a quick shower." Colt laughed and Brenna blushed while Chez pretended she didn't hear anything.

"Okay lover boy go grab a quick shower, better make it cold. We will entertain your girl here while you're gone." Punk glared he picked his shirt up off the floor and threw it at Colt.

"Best behavior Colt she is not just my girl I'm marrying her this weekend." With that he sauntered from the room out of the corner of his eye he could see Colt's mouth gaping opening and his sister dropping the dog in shock. Brenna handled it all flawlessly asking if they'd like something to drink. He hoped she would continue to be grace under pressure cause lord knows that was a lot of pressure heading their way. As he headed into his bathroom he posted the picture of their hands together with the tweet yes this just happened. Within seconds responses were coming in, which he ignored. He even got some texts messages but just tossed his phone onto the sink. He stepped into the cold shower a moment later, a smile on his face. It was just beginning yet all Punk could think of was the taste of strawberries on his tongue and the feel of red lace under his fingertips.

* * *

Thanks for reading don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks for reading guys you rock! Disclaimers are in the first chapter. This chapter is definitely rated M for smut factors. I always feel I'm terrible at sex scenes but I tried my best to give you guys a great scene. My punk muse was happy with it so I think it's okay. Please review, I love reviews. Hope you guys like. Yes very soon Punk and Brenna's revenge will start but for now it's about building the relationship so its on more solid footing before the revenge begins. **

* * *

Punk laid quietly staring at the bus ceiling above him, he could feel the steady rhythm of the bus on the highway beneath him. A small smile spread across his face, despite all the chaos in his life currently this felt normal to him as easy as breathing. The only thing that was different then the many days he spent on the bus was the women sleeping beside him. Brenna was snuggled against his side an arm draped across his chest. He looked down and study the tiny hand that clutched the t-shirt he was wearing. It was delicate and soft the nails painted a light shade of pink that happened to match the diamond sparkling in the ring from the first rays of sunlight slipping into the room. He was not sure yet how this had all happened, from the fact that he was sharing his bed with not only his fiance but could feel a rather large dog laying near his feet and hear the soft snoring of a pug who was against Brenna's back. To the fact that in less than twelve hours he would be a married man something he told himself he was never going to do. Marriage scared him, all the examples he had growing up were chaotic and dysfunctional yet somehow marrying Brenna didn't petrify him, it felt he felt like it centered him. He briefly wondered if this is what having a family was suppose to feel like, if trusting someone and needing someone was suppose to give you this sense of calm, safety, a feeling like your life had meaning and that your house wasn't just a house but a home. He quickly shoved those thoughts away this was only temporary a few months and they would be divorced and never see each other. He had to remember that she wasn't in this for the long haul and neither was he. Despite the fact that he had been having dreams the last few nights of a little girl with her hair, and his eyes calling him. His subconsciousness needed to catch up this was to bring Paul down only and they were not going to have a future together. So for now he was just going to lay their in the relative quiet of his bus despite it being crowded, his sister, Colt , and Kofi were all somewhere most likely passed out on the bunks. For now he was not going to think about the future just hold on to the present he slid his arms around Brenna and buried his face against her neck breathing in the scent of her and briefly wondered how this petite young women left him so defenseless and got through walls he'd been building since he was a child and if she was aware she was becoming his undoing.

Several hours later Punk trudge back to his bus feeling exhausted, comic-con was always fun but had a way of sapping his energy after a while. He stepped onto the bus and did a double take Colt and Kofi were both wearing suits, they looked so formal it through Punk for a loop for a second, did somebody die he wondered. Then he remembered that they were leaving here to head to the justice of the peace. He was about to be married, Brenna had spent the day with Chez shopping and doing whatever else women do together. Probably spending a lot of money and gossiping Punk decided. He sighed and flopped down beside Colt. "You look like a douche" he informed him "I am not wearing a suit so I don't know why you are." Colt just shook his head at him.

"I'm going to let the douche remark slide because if I know you at all you are thinking of jumping from the bus while its moving to avoid this. Plus you'll wear a suit if Brenna asks you too." Kofi made a whipping sound and high five Colt and all Punk could do was roll his eyes. "So tell me again how exactly this happened?" Colt inquired and Punk wanted to scream since he had dropped the pipe bomb on them yesterday Punk had to explain to them several times how this happened. Each time he lied but kept it simple. When he called Kofi about the situation Kofi had about died laughing think Punk was joking until Brenna had taken the phone and informed him of the seriousness of the situation.

"I've already told you I've known Brenna for a long time, we've been friends for years but lost touch. We reconnected and the sparks flew and I fell for her and the rest as they say is history." Colt studied him intently.

"I just don't understand how none of us have met her if you've known her for years. I also don't understand how if you only broke up with Amy like a month ago, you are getting married to this girl so fast. Is she pregnant? How do you know her?" Kofi questioned and Punk looked annoyed at his friend.

"No she is not pregnant! That is ridiculous, absurd even. She is the daughter of an associate of mine and Amy and I just were never right for each other. This girl is right for me so it happened quickly. Now if you both excuse me I'm going to check on the ladies and get ready." Colt and Kofi were giving each other scepticale looks there was something they were missing here hell they'd spent half the night trying to figure out who this girl was to no avail.

Punk just headed to the back of the bus where he could hear the girls talking. He pushed open the bedroom door and froze his eyes traveling up and down the figure of Brenna who was currently only wearing some very white and frilly lingerie looking garments. His breath caught and he soaked in the the tan skin and what looked like a tattoo on Brenna's shoulder the lace and silk hugged every curve and Punk could feel himself hardening. He had a desire to walk across the room and toss her onto the bed. "Told ya he would like it." His head spun to stare at Chez sitting on the bed he desperately wanted to throw Brenna onto right now. He bit his lip to refrain from saying anything he would regret at her teasing tone just reaching for the door handle his eyes briefly met Brenna's in the mirror and he could see the faint blush on his cheeks before he pulled the door shut and leaned his head against the cold wood reaching into the shower beside him he turned on the cold water as he bashed his forehead on the cool wood a few times. Things like this needed to stop or he was doomed. Cold showers were only going to work for so long before he committed homicide on the person that interrupted them.

Punk stood beside the justice of the peace pulling at his tie, the ladies had apparently picked out a suit for him and protests had died upon his lips at the look Brenna was giving him. He needed to toughen up around her he just couldn't seem to tell the girl no. He looked down at the Armani suit he was currently wearing and sighed. He was pretty sure he had once said he only wore suits for the hall of fame ceremony and funerals and that he wasn't an Armani guy yet here he was about to get married and he was wearing a black suit with red tie. The guys had snickered when he returned from the back of the bus in the suit. He was pretty sure the guys had whispered whipped under their breath but he was to busy scowling to acknowledge this because he was most certainly not pouting CM Punk did not pout. He turned towards the door as the sound of Halestorms I am Beautiful with You started playing and once again Brenna took his breath away. To say she was gorgeous was an disservice to the way she appeared in his eyes at that moment. She walked towards him smiling a simple white lace sundress adorned her body hugging her glorious curves. The white was interrupted with red lace flowing over a silk skirt and simple red pumps accented her perfect legs. Her hair and makeup was simple but Punk decided to had never seen a more breathtaking women in his life. His face lit up with a smile and as her delicate hand was placed into his by Kofi he once again got the feeling of being home. Those who were watching relaxed at the look that passed between this couple they might now know why the sudden rush to marriage but these two were perfect for each other. The vows were simple and Punk didn't hesitate to say I do allowing himself to let go in the moment. He vowed to love honor and cherish Brenna till death do they part and his voice was strong no hesitation. When the justice of the peace said Brenna's full name indicating that she was a Heyman he knew his friends minds began working overtime and that they would eventually figure out the truth but he didn't care. They exchanged rings and as he watched her slide the ring onto his finger he had no fear, and that petrified him. As they were pronounced man and wife the man barely got the wife out of his mouth and Punk attacked Brenna's mouth. He pulled her in close and explore every inch of her mouth once again, this time being interrupted by the justice of the peace clearing his throat several times. Brenna pulled back and giggled. Punk just took her hand and pulled her in back close. After making sure all the I's were dotted and T's were crossed they were officially married. They left the small chapel and headed down the street to a small restaurant to celebrate.

Punk reclaimed his phone from Chez looking over the photos of the wedding and smiled. While they all talked and Brenna informed them that yes she was a Heyman but now technically she was a Brooks, and that yes she was related to Paul though she wouldn't spill the beans on how they were related Kofi, and Colt took the news with ease however he noticed Chez giving him an interesting look and he hoped she would wait until later to try to grill him on it. Punk liked the sound of Brenna Brooks and decided to do something else crazy. He found a picture of him and Brenna where the wedding ring was clearly visible. He did some quick editing with the help of Colt since electronics were not his thing. Once Brenna was cut from the picture he posted it too twitter, tweeting to the world._ Guess what happened to me today. There is a new Brooks in town! _They headed from the restaurant a while later. "well we will catch you too later" stated Chez.

"Wait, what? Where are you guys going?" Punk asked clearly confused and he could tell Brenna was as well.

"You two just got married, so we figured the newlyweds would want a few days together. Ya know to consummate the marriage. So Colt and I are heading back to Chicago on a flight and Kofi here is catching a ride with Ziggler to Texas. It will just be you two on the bus to RAW so enjoy have fun. Love ya both but we are not sticking around to here all the ickyness." Hugs were exchanged as well as congratulations, then Punk's family headed off into the night leaving Brenna and Punk standing awkwardly outside his bus. They were going to be alone until Monday when he had to work and Punk had no clue what was going to happen. The only thing ringing in his head was Chez's words about consummating their marriage, was that part of the deal, did they agree to that, did they need to talk about this. It was suppose to be a real marriage in all aspects until it wasn't anymore. Did this play into their plan. He stood there unmoving for so long that he didn't notice Brenna step onto the bus. When he finally sighed and turned to his wife she was gone and he pouted again! The pout immediate left his face and a sexy smirk appeared as he stepped onto the bus and into the living area. Brenna's dress was on the floor along with her shoes. He picked both up and looked towards the bedroom, their standing in the dim light was in wife clad only in the white lingerie from earlier.

"Took ya long enough Phil" she whispered and then slowly lowered the strap of the flimsy bra. Punk threw the dress and shoes onto the couch and stalked like a predatory animal who had just discovered his favor prey along the length of the bus. His eyes on fire as he caught her up in his arms his lips crashing into hers.

"Lets go to bed Mrs. Brooks" he growled. She chuckled and nipped lightly at his chin.

"I'm yours Phil, no interruptions just us, my husband. I'm yours." at those words Phil felt such a peace and rush of desire that a shiver when through his body. There were no proclamations of love, just an understanding that for at least tonight they belonged to each other.

Punk laid Brenna down onto his bed slowly laying beside her, his eyes full of desire for his new bride. Kissing her softly on the mouth, he slowly reached over to the front of her bra and released the front fastening. He slid his hand under the material to cup her full breast, his finger slowly tracing circles round her quickly stiffening nipple before lightly pinching it. A low moan escaped from her mouth. He moved his head down her body and took the nipple into his mouth lightly flicking it with his tongue before again tracing round it in circles, only this time with his tongue. Then moved over to the other breast and repeated the treatment on this one. Again, Brenna responded. This time arching her back to force more of her breast into his mouth, as well as letting out a deep moan of desire. Punk then moved down her body lightly kissing her as he went. Getting down to her navel he kissed it and dipped his tongue into her belly button then continued his downward journey till he arrived at his goal. Brenna spread her legs and Punk slowly lowered his head.

He kissed around her pussy and marveled at her rose tattoo that was on her inner thigh deciding Brenna had more of a wild side then Punk realized. Punk then started to kiss all the way round her pussy and then down the inside of her left thigh, down to her foot. Taking her foot in his hand he kissed her foot then proceeded to suck and kiss her toes. Punk then moved over to her right foot. Kissed the underside, then sucked and kissed its toes before starting to kiss up the inside of this leg until he arrived back at her pussy again. Once there he started to lick the outer lips keeping well away from her clitoris, Brenna moaned Punk loved hearing that moan and although his erection was straining to be free he wanted to take his time and thoroughly enjoy Brenna's body. He licked in ever decreasing circles but always made a point of not touching her clit. This drove Brenna mad, as it was what she wanted Punk to do. Punk knew this was teasing Brenna and continued to do this till she cried out in sheer frustration "please" Punk dipped his tongue in side her pussy then moved up and flicked clitoris very gently. That was all Brenna needed to bring on her orgasm. She had felt it building inside the pit of her stomach, but as Punk's tongue flicked across her clit it tipped her over the edge and a feeling of pure ecstasy flowed through her entire body. Punk continued to lap at her pussy savoring her sweet nectar as her orgasm flowed through her.

Once Brenna's orgasm had subsided, Punk laid down beside her, allowing Brenna time to catch her breath she pushed the sweaty hair back from her face and looked at him. "tease" she whispered bringing her fingers to the button of his shirt. She slowly undid them one by one until she was able to push apart Punk's shirt and slid her hands across the muscles. She traced his tattoo's and smiled. "You have entirely too many clothes on" she stated and Punk stood sliding out of the clothing took longer then he would have liked thanks to the suit. But when he stood before her naked he suddenly felt a little self conscious. He looked at her face and it the feeling flew away. She was looking at him like she wanted to devour him whole and he would be glad o let her do so at the moment. Punk laid back down beside Brenna as her eyes drank in every inch of him. He was achingly hard at this point and in need of release. Brenna rolled over and climbed on top of Punk's body so that she was lying on top of him, his cock trapped between their two bodies. She kissed Punk passionately on the lips then sat up with her knees on either side of his legs. "Just let go Phil" she whispered and for once he gave in giving complete control over to his new wife. She lifted herself up till she was clear of his body and took his stiff cock in her hand and he groaned at her touch throwing his head back against the pillow he watched as she guided his dick to her slick and very wet opening before slowly lowering herself on to his cock. Slowly she sank down on to his cock until she was impaled on his stiff member to the hilt. She raked Punk's chest gently with her fingernails down and then across his abdomen, the latter of which sent shivers running through his body. Brenna then started to rise up and down slowly on his cock in full slow strokes till the head of his cock nearly came out of her pussy.

Slowly but surely she increased the rhythm getting faster and faster Punk started to thrust up his body to meet her on her downward strokes at the same time fondling her wonderful breasts, rolling the nipples between his finger and thumb the pressure was building for both of them and he leaned up taking a nipple into his mouth this little thing proved too much for Brenna and her pussy clamped down on Punk's cock as her orgasm shot through her. This was enough for Punk and his cock erupted inside of her as he too came.

They lay together like this for a while catching their breaths enjoying the closeness of each others body. Brenna laid partially on top of Punk feeling him beginning to harden again inside of. She looked up and he just smirked reversing the position. "My turn to be in charge darling" With that being said Brenna wrapped her legs around Punk's waist and he began to move slowly teasingly inside of her.

Several hours later they both stepped into the shower together this was their second attempt at a shower together the first had ended up with both getting more sweaty then clean. This time Punk behaved and kept his hands to himself. By the time they made it to bed, Punk found himself truly exhausted and for once fell asleep quite easily in Brenna's arms. No thoughts of revenge, no self loathing or doubts just true bliss for the first time he could remember.

As she watched him sleep Brenna sighed she was falling for the man beside her and didn't know if she could let go of this man when it was time for him to not be her husband anymore. She was trying to hold on to a small sliver of hope that he wouldn't let her go, that maybe just maybe he was falling for her too.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi thank you everyone for all the positive feedback. I appreciate the reviews greatly. I wrote this last night while doing an overnight so hopefully it all flows together and is coherent because I wasn't at points. Disclaimers are in the first chapter. This chapter does change points of view at one point. Allowing you to see into Brenna's views, from here on out you will see some of her view of Punk and the relationship going forward. On to the story I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Punk walked backstage a few hours before RAW began heading towards his locker room. Brenna was currently safe and sound on his bus where she was going to remain for the night. He had a meeting set up with Vince and Triple H in a little while to get permission for Brenna to come on the show with him for a few weeks. Punk was going to need to get her some serious training before he felt completely comfortable with the idea and knew initially she could possibly be a bigger distraction for him then help as he would be concerned for her well being but he knew that she could hold her own and Paul would be unlikely to set Brock on his own daughter it still worried Punk though. Punk was slightly exhausted thanks to his wife he had not gotten very much sleep since the wedding though when they did sleep it was the best sleep Punk could remember having in years. He knew that the sex needed to end and that they needed to talk about a lot of different things he knew very little about his wife and despite the amazing chemistry and the fact that he enjoyed her company he knew that he needed more if this was going to come of as real. They needed to know each other and the little things that could trip them up, plus they needed to firm up the back story of their relationship Punk hated to admit it but people were going to assume he had been cheating on Amy and perhaps for now that would be best although he didn't like the image it portrayed or the fact it was against his straight edge beliefs. He was jarred from his thoughts when he noticed he had walked past his locker room and was wandering aimlessly at this point. He turned on his heel and headed back towards the his original destination. As he neared his room he heard someone calling out his name and looked up to see John Cena approaching him, although they were great rivals on screen back stage he enjoyed Cena's company though not very often too much could be suffocating and blinding to the eyes considering he was currently wearing one of his bright yellow shirts today. "Hey John how are you doing? Did you rob Big Bird on your way in?" John chuckled and just reached out and grabbed Punk's hand studying it intently.

"Punk I heard this strange rumor that you ran off and got married. I was like no way Punk is never getting married besides he and Amy broke up a while ago. Now I see this shiny silver ring you have on your finger and I'm confused did you get married I swear you once said that you would never get married. Also who the hell did you marry cause that's even more confusing." Punk pulled his hand back and noticed a small group of wrestlers behind John ease dropping on the conversation. He rolled his eyes as they obviously were trying to look busy while inching closer.

"Hey everyone" he called loudly "I got married this weekend to a great women, I am very happy and everything is great. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask them but not to me cause I'm not in the mood. The high school gossip mill around here I'm sure will give you all the wrong details and exaggerate the whole situation." With that being stated he grabbed John's arm and nodded to Daniel, and Ziggler people he consider friends who he would talk to. He lead them all into his locker room, dropping the his bag on the floor he sat down on the couch. He looked at John and answered his question "Her name is Brenna, I've know her for years she is an old friend who just happened back into my life recently." John took a seat as did the other two men and Punk prepared himself to be peppered with questions.

"Where is she? Can we meet her? Does Amy know about this, cause I know you are in your off again phase but you guys do this often? Wait is she why you guys broke up this time? Do you have pictures of the wedding? Oh and have you lost your fucking mind?" Cena spit all of these questions at Punk while the other two nodded and Punk did his best to keep track of all the questions?

"Language John what would the PG fans say if they heard you swearing." Punk smirked and John just rolled his eyes crossing his arms across his chest and giving Punk an annoyed look.

"We are in the locker room Punk which is most definitely not rated PG stop avoiding and start talking, we don't have all night Raw will start soon."

"Fine she is here on my bus, but leave her alone she is not ready for all this yet guys. If you guys want to go out after the show for dinner with us you can meet her then. Amy doesn't know about her I've tried to call her but she hasn't responded yet. Brenna had nothing to do with the break up and everything at the same time. Brenna showed me what was missing with Amy and how a relationship should be instead of how dysfunctional Amy and I had become. Yes I have pictures of the wedding on my phone I'll show you guys in a bit I have a meeting I need to go to and no I haven't lost my fucking mind I've never been more focused of sane. Now I'm going to go to my meeting feel free to go gossip with everyone and I'll see you after the show. Now get the hell out of my locker room." With that Punk just stood and being his normal self left the room knowing upon returning the guys would be gone.

Punk walked into Vince's office without knocking, he never knocked, partly because it irritated Vince and partly because they were expecting him why should he knock. "Please come on in Phil, Hunter and I were just talking about some very interesting pictures you've tweeted the last few days. The rumor mill is saying you got married and since I see a ring on your finger then I guess congratulations are in order. Do we know the oh so very lucky girl?" They both looked way too amused for Phil's liking why did everyone think he had gone off the deep end and find it so hilarious that he had gotten married.

"Thanks Vince I appreciate your sincere congratulations" Punk made sure his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he said this. "You may know her, I have no clue who would know her around here but some of you will. She is why I am here, I need permission to have her come on TV with me. At least for a few months." Both of the men raised their eyebrows at him, Punk knew it was an unusual request but that they would give in because it would be great for business. "Her name is Brenna Heyman well Brooks now, Paul is her father, so I need her on the show temporarily." Triple H began to chuckle while Vince look stunned.

"Little Bre, you married little Bre, she's like twelve for god sakes Phil."

"ah no she is not she is 23, Vince an adult, she graduated from college last year and trust me she is all adult" Vince rolled his eyes rubbing his forehead, he wanted to deny this request but he could see the benefits from this being on his show.

"Well great she is an adult still seems wrong to me how long have you know her, does she even wrestle Phil? Would it be safe to put her out there in the line of fire?" Triple H seemed busy on the computer in front of him, Punk was sure he was probably playing solitaire or hell trying to figure out how to turn the machine on as Hunter was a moron and his wife wasn't around to help him.

"Well Vince I think I may have met her when she was like twelve but I assure you I didn't look at her as anything more then Paul's daughter, though from what I understand she's had a crush on me for years but you would have to ask her that. As far as being able to wrestle, do ya really care, don't you hire random models and turn them into Diva's hell even put them on a reality show just to round out the cast despite the fact they have probably never stepped foot in a ring in their lives? Brenna will be able to hold her own out there I can guarantee that I already have some training set up. I'm not stupid Vince I wouldn't put my wife in harms way." Vince sat there contemplating this turn of events when the sound of the printer filled the room. Hunter walked over and pulled off several sheets of paper. He walked over to Punk and handed them to the man.

"It's a ninety day contract, have her sign it and return it to me. We can't have her escorting you to the ring with out some formal agreement in place and make sure she gets some training and sincerely Punk I hope your happy and congrats on the new wife." Punk took the papers and stood before Vince could say anything he left the room, Vince had seen upset that Hunter had made a decision without consulting him but he figured the two men would work it out or Stephanie would manipulate them until they had everything squared away. He returned to his room and pulled out his cell phone texting Brenna _You've got a WWE contract told ya I could pull it off never doubt me darling._ It only took a few minutes for her to respond. _Great! I never doubted you to begin with. What are you doing?_ He smiled she had so much faith in him he hoped he could live up to it. _Not much sitting in the locker room my segment is not on until ten and I'm not in the mood to be in the gorilla area right now. What are you doing?_ She immediately texting him right back _Nothing watching pointless TV, I'm bored want to play twenty questions?_ He settled into the couch and got comfortable, _You can ask me anything don't need to play a game but sure go ahead. _They spent the next hours asking each other questions and Punk learned a lot about her, Brenna had grown up in a small town in Maine where her mom still lived, it had been only her and her mother for years until her mom had remarried and she now had a little brother, she didn't consider Paul's children her siblings as she had never met them and they didn't know about her. She'd gone to school to be physical therapist and was currently taking a little bit of time off before seeking employment. She loved all types of animals besides snakes, she was petrified of snakes. She'd only had one serious relationship and that was when she was a freshman in college and he'd broken her heart. He wanted to question her more on her relationship or lack there off with Paul but had to get ready for his segment.

* * *

She learned a lot about him but he did try to avoid some of the questions, stuff about his child hood, his parents, his current relationship with his mom, his relationship with women and the oh so wonderful question on how many partners he'd been with had been avoided to the best of his ability. He was letting her in but still putting up road blocks and walls so she didn't get to far into his world or heart. He did talk to her about being straight edge, vegan, and his love and passion for wrestling. When he had to let her go she flipped the channel on the TV to RAW and waited when her dad appeared on to the TV she booed along with the audience a few minutes into his speech she was standing he was making it more personal ripping apart Punk and she couldn't just sit there and let it happen. She grabbed the backstage pass off the table Punk had left for her in case she needed to find him for any reason. She got easily through security and marched determinedly down the hall finding the first wrestler she came across, she looked up at Randy Orton "Which way to the stage?" she questioned the viper. He looked her up and down and put on a charming smile.

"You lost sweetheart were in the middle of a show here, you can't go out there right now, but I would gladly give you a tour of my bus." She knew that Randy was newly single but with her temper flaring she was not in the mood to be hit on by a cheesy pick up line.

"Look here Randal I am not lost, I happen to be part of the roster though I am new here. I just need to go to the stage and if you don't give me directions I will gladly kick you were it counts and then tell my husband that you offer me a tour of your bus, and since Phil has a short fuse I would be worried for your future if I was you. Randy looked her up and down slowly.

"Hmm Punk's new wife you are a spitfire aren't you, follow this hallway down to the gorilla position you'll know when you've reached it because a ton of wrestlers will be glued to the monitors. There is a curtain and beyond that is the stage though I'm sure Punk won't appreciate the interruption." She rolled her eyes and headed down the hallway, she found the gorilla position and could still hear her dad ranting, she glanced at the monitor and could see that Punk was pissed she noticed Triple H by the curtain and walked over.

"Hi Brenna Brooks, can you have them play Punk's music I am going out there." Triple H stared at her for a moment then shrugged. She was sure she heard him mutter why not but didn't care she stalked through the curtain the music she was sure confused the crowd. Her father was still on the ramp ranting and she just stormed past him. Punk's eyes widened a little but he just moved to the ropes and helped her to the ring, she could feel the anger emanating off him and placed her hand on his arm. The crowd was quite confused Paul had stopped talking in the middle of his rant and was standing on the ramp looking confused, angry, and as lost as the crowd. She took the microphone from Punk's hand and looked him in the eyes, he nodded and mouthed pipe bomb at her. "Hi" she said to the crowd trying to not panic there was a whole lot of people staring at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt Paul's rant about Punk's life here but I just couldn't sit in the back and allow him to paint Punk as a loser, and pathetic, with no one in the world who cares about him. See Paul here has a lot of dirty little secrets, and I happen to be one of them. Not to bore you with too many details or a long drawn out story but lets just say 23 years ago, my mom made a terrible mistake with a very ugly, little man, who left her pregnant alone and scared. Then for the next years she had to fight tooth and nail to get him to pay child support or even see his child. Eventually having his paycheck docked for years of back child support. Now I'm sure you are wondering what all that has to be with Paul or Punk here, well Punk I'm sorry for interrupting but I just needed to come out and say hi to my father." She turned towards Paul and waved cheerfully "Hi Dad" Paul was turning several shades of red and glaring daggers at the two in the ring.

"Brenna what are you doing here, get out of that ring, get away from Punk. Come in the back and we will talk." Paul tried to put on the charm wanting this to end quickly. She turned and looked at Punk smirking he held out his hand and she took it.

"Brenna Heyman get away from him right now!" Brenna stepped closer to Punk and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh dad are you talking to me?" She said innocently glancing at Paul almost afraid the man was going to have a heart attack from the spike in blood pressure.

"Of course I am talking to you, who else would be named Brenna Heyman. Now get out of that ring right now and away from that loser!" She laughed and looked up into Punk's eyes.

"I guess he hasn't heard that I'm no longer a Heyman but a Brooks and that this loser is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Guess his wedding invite got lost in the mail, oh well his loss. I'm kind of done talking to him Punk, and no offense to the WWE Universe but we are on our honeymoon so its time to go." She looked at Punk and he had laughter in his eyes, he took the microphone from her hand brought it to his lips looking out to where Paul stood frozen.

* * *

"Pipe bomb" he stated dropping the microphone onto the mat he pulled Brenna close and kissed her passionately, the crowd was going while chanting for Punk as he made out with Brenna in the ring in front of the world and her father. He reluctantly pulled away knowing any longer and they would have to change the rating of the show. He hopped out of the ring and helped her down walking hand in hand up the ramp Brenna stopped in front of her father, who had yet to move. She cocked her head then brought her hand across his face with all her force enjoying the sound of the slap. Punk tugged her away and the rest of the way up the ramp. Together they stood under the titan tron a united front staring back at Paul, the war was just beginning but they had struck a mighty blow that Paul may not recover from.

* * *

**Thank**** you everyone for reading now please please please with a cherry on top review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thanks for reading and coming back. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote it at work, which I seem to be doing a lot of lately I hate covering awake overnight. When I'm writing this I am listening to Creed quite a bit and this chapter was inspired by the song What if? So it starts with a little lyric from that song. My Punkmuse is unhappy with parts of this chapter but its okay I think Punk is sexy when he pouts. Anyways on to the story hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_What if you did?  
What if you lied?  
What if I avenge?  
What if eye for an eye?  
What if your words could be judged like a crime? _

* * *

Punk and Brenna strolled backstage hand in hand to say he was impressed by her was an understatement. Many people would have froze in front of the crowd instead she dropped one hell of a promo on the fly. As they walked into the gorilla area he felt all eyes on them and just smiled. He tuned out everyone but Brenna turning towards her she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You are incredible that was sexy as hell!" Her eyes brightened and she yanked his head down kissing Punk and not wanting to deny his natural instinct he kissed her back deepening the kiss not caring most if the roster was watching him make out with his wife. He was suddenly pulled away and then shoved roughly it took him a few seconds to shake the cobwebs if lust from his mind but when he did Paul had Brenna by the arm and was yelling.

" Stay away from him, what are you doing?" Paul was attempting to drag Brenna away unsuccessfully Punk had more than enough of his theatrics and reached out he grabbed Paul's wrist in a firm grip bending it back to just before the breaking point. Paul immediately let go and turned from his smirking daughter to the man simmering with rage.

"Don't touch her!" Punks voice was deep with rage and Paul tried to step back. Punk just pulled him closer controlling the man by the wrist easily. "Did you just push me Paul and then put your hands on my wife? Tell me I was imagining that because that would mean you were in my personal space and the other side of the world is to close for you to be near me right now. I don't like to be touched by trash Paul and when I look at you all I see is the scum on the bottom of my shoe I have to scrap off. Then by some lapse of judgment you placed a hand on the women I lo... Married and think I'm going to let that slide." Punk was slightly frazzled by his almost slip of the tongue so he took a second to regroup as the rotund man stood in front of him squiring. His voice menacing a evil smirk sliding onto his face. " Paul you ever touch her again and I will break every bone in your body and laugh while I'm doing it and if you left a bruise on her then I'm going to gts you and not hold back and when my knee busts your nose wide open the only thing I will feel is sick satisfaction and Paul just so we are clear this isn't Punk speaking its Phil so you can take these threats as a promise. Oh and one more thing this is between me and you if you send your beast or Axel after my wife if she so much has a hair out of place when she's with me at ring side I will bury you Paul and I may not be the most popular person backstage but you have screwed everyone so much that I'm sure I will have help taking you down permanently. Do you understand me Paul?" As Paul opened his mouth to respond Punk twisted his wrist causing the other man to cry out in pain a few members of the roster moved closer in case they needed to break up anything. "No speaking Paul your voice annoys the fuck out of me just nod your head that you understand" Paul frantically nodded yes and finally Punk let go he then placed both hands on to Paul's chest and shoved watching as the man stumbled backwards.

He held his hand out to Brenna and they casually walked off heading towards Punk's bus before they could get there they were interrupted by one of the staff letting them know their presence was needed at Smackdown to give more of an explanation to the WWE universe and that Paul would not be in attendance so they could say anything within reason without interruptions. Punk sighed but nodded when they arrived on the bus he texted his friends and alerted them to his change of plans and that they would grab dinner next week after RAW. As the driver headed to the next city Punk settled down on the couch and pulled Brenna down beside him intent on having a serious talk.

"Okay darlin I was really impressed tonight however you can't do that again. What if Paul had some of his lackeys there to attack me you could have been seriously hurt. I need to know before you go out there that I have people in the back who will look out for you when I can't. You were brilliant but we aren't playing with the brightest crayons in the box, powerful monsters but they take orders from Paul and if I can't protect you I need to know I have back up. Plus I can handle Paul even when he goes personal. What you did tonight was crazy!" He could see she was letting him rant and possibly humoring him.

"Okay I get what you're saying however we are equals in this so don't try to censor me and I won't you and if you get to protect me I get to protect you. Please I'm crazy maybe a little but you dig crazy chicks so seems to me it's perfect. Besides that's the pot calling the kettle black or some such nonsense. By the way should I be worried that in the last half hour I've received a ton of texts warning me about you I mean a little late were already married but apparently you are a jerk who doesn't do long term relationships and has emotional issues as well as commitment phobias". Punks eyes widened and for a few moments he was speechless before grabbing for the phone.

"Who the hell said that?" She just kept the phone out of Punks reach smirking. Then to distract him leaned forward and kissed him. Several minutes later they broke apart and Punk leaned back against the seat pulling her against him running his fingers up and down her arm he double checked that no bruises were forming. "Brenna in all seriousness though I need to know if you have any skeletons in your closet something that Paul could use against us even something you would think was insignificant please tell me now." He felt her tense against his chest and waited for a bombshell he could almost see the gears turning in her head before a slow smile spread across her face.

"Well this is never going to work then Paul knows the truth! I'm a Boston Red Sox fan what ever shall we do!" Punk tried to keep a straight face at her over the top dramatics.

"Oh no Red Sox we need to get divorced now! A Red Sox fan in my house I don't think so!" He laughed with her and she kissed him. " Brenna in all seriousness anything just tell me now." She shook her head and pulled him down on top of her effectively distracting him the rest of the night though he couldn't shake the feeling she was hiding something.

* * *

The next night Punk and Brenna stepped off the bus together as they walked towards the arena through the parking lot Punks guard was down Paul wasn't here so he could just relax. They headed past a trailer when it happened Punk was rushed from behind he hit the pavement hard and before he could right himself his head was being bashed into the pavement while some else repeatedly kicked him in the back and sides, he could hear Brenna screaming and attempted to struggle but a brutal hit to his head caused him to see small black spots in his vision and right before he lost consciousness he did manage to see that Brenna was being held back by Paul and that gave him a good idea of who his attackers were.

* * *

It had been peaceful walking beside Punk in the parking lot Brenna was lost in thought wondering if she really needed to tell Punk everything about her past and if her father would truly drag out all her dirty linen to the world. If Paul did that what would the man beside her think would she lose what she was beginning to think was the start of something wonderful. It all came crashing down on her a few moments later when Punk was laying on the ground defenseless as Paul held her back. She watch it sickening dread as Brock repeatedly smashed Punks head into the tar and Axel stomp away at her husband. She screamed for help and called her a father several choices names as she tried to escape his grip. "Just remember you chose your side Brenna and it so sad you chose wrong, just know this beating is because of you." Paul sneered into her ear and she flung her elbow back into his solar plexus continue to scream for help. She wanted to vomit when Punk lost consciousness and it was worst with her dad laughing in her ear.

Finally she heard running feet and not surprisingly the three men made a hasty retreat. Brenna rushed to Punk's side afraid to touch him and make things worse. Fear at the pool of blood forming around Punk's head caused her to resuming screaming for help. She was unaware who finally came and moved her out of the way. She was slightly hysterical as she watched the doctors and trains appear. When they rolled Punk over she gasped and buried her head into the strong chest holding her. Punk's forehead was busted opened and she could already tell he was going to have black eyes. The doctor was talking to Punk with what appeared to be little effect. The person who was holding her back asked her what happened repeatedly. She finally caught the words and looked up at John Cena.

"Paul and his cronies" she spit venomously and pushed away from John. She went back to Punks side and tried to stay of of the way. She gently took Punk's hand staring down at the rings on their fingers and wondered for the first time if she had made a mistake. She could have put Punk in more danger by suggesting this. She hadn't thought everything through just saw Punk as an ally against a man she had her own reasons for taking down. She had been selfish and hoped Punk wasn't going to pay to big of a price. She suddenly felt pressure against her hand and glanced up seeing Punk's green eyes though blurry studying her face. "Hey everything's going to be okay, we are going to get you to a hospital to be checked out." She could tell he was studying her looking her over slowly. "I'm fine they didn't touch me, I'm fine" she forced a smile and could see he was trying to speak. She leaned down closer.

"Paul's a dead man for touching you. I'll be okay had worse beatings then this. Don't worry smile." She forced a smile for him she could hear the sirens in the background as the ambulance approached. She almost missed the whispered words that Punk spoke but she did catch them and it sent shivers throughout her whole body. "I love you Bre, my crazy chick" She quickly looked up at his face and saw he had fallen back unconscious and wondered if she had imagined the words being spoken.

* * *

**Poor Punk but we all knew Heyman would retaliate. Wonder what Brenna's hiding I have an idea but if you have any suggestions let me know. As always please review because your reviews rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, here is another chapter with some big twists and a little smut. Hope you enjoy and please review. Disclaimers are in chapter one and lord knows if I owned Punk he would be chained to my bed and I would be writing on here. **

* * *

Punk laid in the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to return with his discharge papers, he'd been lucky that someone had heard Brenna's screams or he had a feeling that his injuries would be more extreme. Lucky for him he had a mild concussion a few more staples in his head and his bruised ribs were just going to take longer to heal. Punk had a want to go out and seek his revenge but was going to refrain for the moment, Brenna was asleep in the chair beside his bed, she had been shaken by this attack and seemed distance to Punk since he had awaken in the ambulance, he couldn't out his finger on why she seemed so off but was going to chalk it up to being traumatized by the events of the evening. He figured she would shake it off and things would go back to normal soon. He hated waiting and more specifically hated being in the hospital so to pass the time he grabbed his phone. He checked his twitter and when nothing grabbed his attention looked over a few neglected emails and text messages. Nothing he felt the need to reply to stood out to him at first until he got to his last text. It was from an unknown number and as he thumb it open he felt his blood pressure rising. _Your new wife has a secret and I bet she hasn't told you or you would never marry her. I will air it to the world very soon unless you decide to stay down Phil. Its your choice if you want the world to know and her life to implode, taking you down with her. _Punk knew that Brenna was hiding something but this threat from an unknown source who was obviously Paul worried him. He couldn't do what Paul wanted and back down from this fight it wasn't who he was but he didn't want Brenna to get hurt in the process. He thought about waking her up and demanding answers but had a feeling now wasn't the right time so instead he just deleted the text and for now would let the ghosts stay in the shadows. He just hoped this secret wouldn't destroy everything.

When they arrived back to Chicago for a few days off before heading to RAW Brenna seemed to have returned to her old self not even wanting to talk about the events of the night before and Punk who had a raging headache and was extremely sore agreed to this for now. Punk didn't know how he ended up sitting in a small boutique while Brenna shopped for clothes, or why he was the sudden judge to what looked good on her and what was terrible yet here he was. He hated shopping, he now hated shopping with women more but he'd agreed when she said she needed some different clothes if she was going to be on TV. He glanced up when Brenna came out of the dressing room for what he felt like was the fiftieth time that afternoon. He gave her a quick thumbs up and went back to fiddling with his phone. He heard her clear her throat and he inwardly sighed looking up again but this time actually taking in what she was wearing. His jawed dropped and he found himself unable to speak for a moment. She had on a red laced dressed that was incredibly short and tight, it showed quite a bit of leg and cleavage, and as he took it in he could tell the dress was covering absolutely nothing as he could see right through the lace. "You are not wearing that in front of anyone ever!" She laughed at him and he glanced around making sure nobody was seeing her but him.

"Of course I'm not this is for your eyes only Phil, just wanted to know if you thought this was sexy or boring like every other outfit I've tried on. I thought we could get it and you could help me take it off later. Obviously you like it." She smirked at him and headed back into the dressing room and after a few moment's Punk stood following her into the small room.

"You don't play very fair Bre, how about I help you take it off right here right now." He slid his hands along her arms slowly up to her shoulders, taking the small straps in his hand he lowered them down slowly. He lowered his head and his mouth trailed along her collar bone following the descent of the straps. He pushed the dress down slowly watching in the mirror across from them as it fell to her feet on the floor. He pulled Brenna closer to him so she could feel the reaction she was getting in his pants. "You are a tease Bre, so get dressed and lets go I want you home in bed now" he growled in her ear. She pressed back against him and he stepped away heading for the door to the room. She reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling his close. She tilted her head for a moment before pushing him against the wall of the small room.

"You are not going anywhere Punkers just remember to stay quiet" she whispered before dropping to a squat in front of him before he could even figure out the words to tell her this wasn't a good idea and they should head home. She had his pants undone and his penis was being stroked. Her small pink tongue flicked across his tip and he had to stifle a moan.

"Brenna I... we... oh fuck" he hissed as she took him into her mouth. His willpower to stop her long gone, he just leaned back watching as she bobbed her head her mouth sliding along his cock and the glorious pressure of suction he was not going to last long. He yanked her to her feet and lifted her up, those perfect legs wrapped around him quickly and he shoved her panties aside plunging into her tight heat. He buried his face into her neck to muffle the small moans he could not help but make. He lifted her gently up and down his length until he couldn't stand anymore he slid onto the wooden bench in the room and let her take over. She rode him hard and fast his penis slipping in and out of her wet pussy. He slid his hand down between them and began to rub her clit firmly. In only took a few seconds and he felt her pussy convulse and tighten around him. That sent him over the edge and he released his seed into her, biting onto the side of her neck to prevent himself from screaming in pleasure. He sat there holding her as they both caught their breath. He finally slid her gently off of him and onto her feet. Standing he righted his pants and watched her dress, she then picked up several items and turned to him. "You ready?" she asked as if nothing had happened completely composed and he raised an eyebrow but just nodded hoping no one would notice the bite mark on the side of her neck. They purchased the items after leaving the dressing room and Punk noticed the red dress among the clothes. The women behind the counter kept glancing at the two and Punk could swear she knew what had just happened. Finally the women blurted out that she was a huge fan and asked for there autographs, Punk gladly signed a piece of paper for her thankful she had no clue what had just happened. He overheard the women telling Brenna that she could never get her husband to go shopping with her and wondering at her secret. Brenna informed the women that Punk loved shopping with her and if he got bored she knew exactly what to do to make him have a good time. Punk had to roll his eyes at his wife, she didn't play fair at all, and just maybe he had enjoyed shopping, and probably wouldn't protest if he had to go again in the future.

Later that afternoon Punk sat watching his ex girlfriend teach his new wife moves in the ring. To say this felt awkward and uncomfortable was an understatement for Punk. At Colt's insistence he had called up Amy and asked her for help. He knew that Colt was right and Amy was the best candidate for the task but that didn't mean he felt any better about the situation. He and Amy had parted on good terms as always they were better friends then a couple but he knew Amy had to be hurt by thee events of the past few weeks. One of the main reasons they called it off was that Amy wanted more of a commitment hell she wanted to marry Punk and he had told her he never planned to get married and that he liked how their relationship was then to less then five weeks later go get married had to sting a little. However she had agreed and now was here helping with no reason other then she was a good friend. He could see the girls talking and occasionally glancing over at him and once or twice laughing but had no clue what they were currently discussing he would move closer so he could listen if he didn't think that they would know what he was doing so instead he stayed in his seat trying to relax his sore muscles and not worry what was going on in front of him.

* * *

Brenna was already sore she had only been in the ring for a few minutes but she was using muscles that she had no clue she had. She knew Punk was uncomfortable with this and to tell the truth so was she. The fact that he had called up Amy and she'd come running was making her jealous of the red head across from her. She glanced over at her husband and wanted nothing more to go over and snuggle into his side, but she knew that she had to focus. She had a ninety day contract with the WWE and needed to be prepared. She wished she had longed then ninety days because she knew that at the end of the ninety days the story line would be over and so would her marriage, she was secretly hoping that maybe if she got good enough she'd be offered a longer contract and then Punk wouldn't leave her, though she knew that was unrealistic. Punk didn't want a wife he didn't want to be tied down and she needed to keep reminding herself of that before she got in to deep. Amy tapped her arm and she looked at the red head. "penny for your thoughts?" Amy inquired looking seriously interested in what was going on in the younger womans head.

"I was just wondering how I managed to get him to marry me. Everyone keeps telling me that it's a miracle and it won't last" Amy cocked her head slowly and sighed.

"he loves you, you can tell by the way he looks at you. I don't know how much you know about our history but I can tell you that he never once looked at me like that or anyone I've seen him be with. Stop worrying that the bottom is going to fall out from under you and just enjoy being together. Punks a hard shell to crack and I have no clue what you did to get under his skin but its good to see him happy. Yes he has said numerous times he doesn't want to be married ever, but I knew that was a lie. When Punk falls he falls hard he doesn't do anything half way so whatever you did had to be special. When that man makes a commitment he doesn't break it. If he gives you his word you can know its the truth. It may be awkward coming from me but I am happy for the two of you, just don't let him shut down on you he is good at that. Make him talk even when he doesn't want to, and just know he has some deep wounds that time hasn't healed from his childhood so give him time and patient and it will all work out." Brenna took in Amy's words and smiled.

"Thanks Amy I needed to hear some of that today, now lets get to work." A few hours later Brenna slid from the ring and walked towards Punk stiffly. She lowered herself into the chair beside him groaning. "I've never been so sore in my life and she still has energy to keep going how is that fair?" She asked Punk pointing to Amy who was still bouncing around the ring. Punk laughed and slid an arm around Brenna.

"She's been doing this for years, you've been doing it for a few weeks give it time and you'll be bouncing around the ring like Amy. You did great in there, you are a natural at this." Brenna just rolled her eyes at her husband and kissed him lightly. "You ready to head home, we can put you in an ice bath." Brenna nodded and stood she watched as Punk went and thanked Amy planning the next training sessions. She felt seeds of jealousy again sprouting as the two hugged good bye. It evaporated and Punk walked over to her and took her hand. He led her from the building as Amy watched with sad eyes.

* * *

Colt came up beside Amy a flung an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Ames you're still my favorite girl in the world." She laughed at Colt and shoved his arm away.

"It's just weird Colt, I can tell he's happy but it all happened so quickly and I question how well he knows her and her history. Not to mention I can't help feeling like they had to be together when Punk and I were together but he would never do that to anyone. I would think she was pregnant if it wasn't for the fact Punk has me flinging her all over the ring. I just don't get it." Colt nodded sympathetically at the red head.

"I get that, help I'm questioning it too. Despite that he seems happy and the way he looks at her damn its like he lives and breathes for this girl. She very suddenly became his whole world. I'm not sure how it happened, I know she's not pregnant or Punk would be freaking out. Kids are so not something he wants ever. Though the way these two are looking at each other and from one I can only assume is going at it like bunnies it wouldn't surprise me if she has a bun in the oven soon, or already. I know its got hurt for you to see them together and sucks it wasn't you, just remember there are other fishy in the sea and you are one hot babe. As for her past I don't know but Punk seems fine with whatever she did in her life." Amy rolled her eyes at Colt shoving him lightly.

"Colt if you think you are one of those fish in the sea please swim in the other direction. As far as her past goes I wonder how much he even knows I mean I did some digging when I found out they got married. I found some stuff I'm sure Punk wouldn't like but I don't want to seem like a bitter ex so I decided not to bring it up." Colt sighed he really didn't want to know because if he knew then he would feel obligated to tell Punk yet curiosity was getting the best of him.

"What did you find out Ames and you do know it makes you look like a bitter shrew researching your ex boyfriends new wife right." She nodded at that but was happy to finally share the information with somebody.

"Well she's got an arrest record" she paused and Colt chuckled.

"Who doesn't Amy even Punk has one, she's young we all do stupid things when we were young."

"Not like this we don't Colt she was arrested for possession of an illegal substance and drug trafficking. Punk can't know that or he wouldn't be with her, not to mention she's done a few stints in rehab. Are you honestly telling me that Punk would be with someone like that?" Amy exclaimed trying to get colt on her side and not Brenna's. Colt took a deep breath wishing he could unhear all of that but knowing he couldn't

"Okay first off Amy, lets look at your history you use two be best friends with two addicts, you traveled with them, worked with them, and dated one of them. At the end of the day it makes it look a little suspicious that you didn't take part in recreational use your self. Punk never questioned you, or judged you for this. Your right Punk may not know but I doubt that will change anything, she is his wife, for better or worse. At the end of the day he will be loyal to her. I'm not saying it looks good but lets not judge her there could be a good reason for what you discovered. We all have made mistakes in our past and Punk has made his own fair share. Unless you dug up something better I don't want to know if you have than let it go and let them be happy. Move on because he's not coming back this time Amy." With that Colt strode away from the women and Amy stood there glaring after him. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts finding the number she was looking for. She hit send and waited for the man to pick up.

"Hey Paul its Amy, I've got some information like you asked."

* * *

**Whoo I didn't see that coming just kind of flowed out while I was writing. Just so you all know I happen to love Amy think she rocks but needed to have someone close to Punk helping Paul and what better than a bitter ex girlfriend. Hope you guys enjoyed my punkmuse loved the scene in the dressing room. Please review you guys rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys rock for reading this!**

* * *

Before either of them knew it Monday came and they were back in some city waiting for Raw to begin, the last few days had been filled with endless hours of training Brenna. Punk was grateful for Amy's help but something seemed off about the women she was asking to many questions and the few times Punk was alone with Amy he could of sworn she was hitting on him. Colt wasn't much better his friend seemed unusually quiet and kept giving Punk cryptic messages about everyone having a past and not to judge them by it. The nights have been filled with endless hours of love making and Punk swore he was beginning to feel sleep deprived. Brenna and Punk hadn't talked about the fact that sex wasn't suppose to be part of the agreement and that worried him, he could tell this was turning into something more, hell he was beginning to get attached and that was something he didn't do. Everyone always leaves and Punk refused to let himself become emotionally invested in any one, he put up walls and tested everyone around him yet he wasn't doing that with Brenna. She right now seemed to be the eye of the storm for him, his life had turned into chaos except when he was with her the stress disappeared and he could breath. He needed to distance himself from this women but that just seemed impossible she was a candle and he was the moth being drawn into her light he was afraid it was only to be burnt.

Punk was still sore but ready to go, he was planning on going out there and dropping another pipe bomb on Paul with Brenna at his side, she seemed nervous but he knew she would turn on the charm as soon as she was out on front of the crowd. As the show started they walked to the gorilla position and watched several matches. Finally Punk's music played and the pop was huge as they made there way down to the ring. Punk grabbed a microphone and smiled at his wife he leaned down and gave her a brief kiss to the delight of the crowd. He then stepped away and looked up the ramp as Paul and Axel appeared at the top. "Paul just the man I wanted to see tonight. You made a huge mistake last week, attacking me at Smack down was a very stupid move little man. The bigger mistake though was once again putting your hands on my wife. I warned you about that Paul and just so we are clear if it ever happens again I will call the police and have assault charges pressed against you. Now Paul I understand your upset you didn't get to give the bride away but it was a small ceremony, would you like to see your pictures?" Paul shook his head no glaring at Punk, so Punk turned towards the audience. "He thought I was asking him, but in truth I was asking you the people who ohh what was it Paul said..." Brenna leaned forward and whispered in his ear 'Ahh yes thanks Hun, the people who respect me and are the only thing I have in this world. Would you like to see some wedding photos?" At the crowds chanting of yes Punk pointed to the titan tron were photo's appeared of the wedding. Paul turned there his face turning a very nasty shade of red. Brenna took the microphone from Punk and looked towards Paul.

"hey dad, um ya taking your blood pressure medication cause I wouldn't want you to blow an artery or something. Actually I would so please feel free to not take your meds. Dad, Paul I just wanted to thank you for introducing me to Punk, and let you know he's more of a man then you will ever be. Oh also last week you threatened me and said I picked the wrong side. Paul I don't see it that way, you see I picked the winning side in this war. I took the side that stands for truth and honesty, for love, and trust. I picked the side that satisfy me all night long, if ya know what I mean ladies." She looked at the crowd "Endless stamina, and a hot body, I think I've forgotten what sleep feels like at this point." The women in the crowd cheered wildly as Punk found himself blushing at his wife. He was so not going to hear the end of that in the locker room. He took the microphone back noticing that Paul was being quiet while they talked and that worried him slightly, wondering what he was planning.

"Just so we are clear Paul, my stamina and boosted ego aside I am going to destroy you, you can keep throwing Lesnar and Axel at me. Hell throw any of your Paul Heyman guys at me I will take them all down I'm going to start with your beast but rest assured the wreckage when I finish will lead right to your door. Also lets be clear "we" didn't hold the title for over a year and "we" didn't almost end the streak I did that Paul not you so don't lay claim to my achievements because your not a wrestler Paul. You didn't put your body on the line night after night. You didn't bleed and sacrifice for the right to be consider the best in the world. But you are going to bleed because when I am through with Lesnar at Summer slam I want you Paul in the ring one on one and the loser leaves the WWE forever. Before you object I'm not asking you, I'm asking the bored to grant me that match. So you can just take your protest and shove them where the sun don't shine." Punk stood there glaring at Paul, watching as the man raised the microphone to his fat lips. Punk waited for the lies to start spilling from the smarmy man.

"You won't survive Lesner, my beast is going to end you long before you ever come near me. Brenna darling since you have obviously chosen your side I figured I needed to inform your husband of a few things. I'm sure you've told him all about your past. The years of drug abuse, the rehabs, the jail time. I mean the straight edge savior must know all about his wife's illicit past and when you finally hit rock bottom. She overdosed a few times Phil, thank god the doctors were able to save her or she wouldn't be here in the ring as your wife. I;m just very curious how a man with your beliefs marries an addict. She never stays clean for very long, hell she's probably using now have you checked your bus for drugs Punk wouldn't want to have it pulled over and you going to jail for drug trafficking like my little girl." Punk schooled his features not revealing anything to the audience of Paul, he had not clue if this was the truth and he was reeling from this information. Colt's warnings were ringing in his head and he was trying to keep his cool. Paul looking smug and Brenna not moving beside him confirmed some of what Paul was ranting about was the truth but Punk just allowed a smile to spread across his face. He yanked Brenna towards him and began kissing her passionately, breaking from the kiss he looked at Paul.

"We all have a past Paul, and people who live in glass houses should expect me to blow them apart with a pipe bomb. Lets talk about your past Paul. Where should we begin, all the people you've screwed should I ask them to come out here one by one and tell their stories. Or should I track down some of the women from your past and bring them out here. Wait Paul I know lets bring out some of the wrestlers from ECW and have them talk about the drugs, the drinking, the life style you've led. Or maybe I should talk about the things I've seen, what I've witnessed first hand. Brenna's past means nothing to me who she is now is all that matters. Just to be clear Paul did I know what your talking about, no not even sure its true but I don't give a fuck. Your a sick son of a bitch if you think coming out here and tearing your daughter down is going to do anything except give me more of a focus of destroying your life." Punk saw Brenna suddenly move out of the corner of his eye and heard her call out he turned in time to be closelined by Lesnar. Axel slid into the ring and it became two on one Punk was holding his own as he was tossed out of the ring. Axel followed and they continue to beat on each other. He noticed Lesnar was gone and glanced around his blood running cold at Brenna's scream she was hoisted over the beast shoulder and being set up for the F5. Paul standing beside the beast screaming do it over and over. Punk tried to break free of Axel and head towards his wife, but Axel wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Paul don't" screamed Punk trying as hard as he could to get to his wife. Punk felt his heart stopped as in slow motion his struggling wife flew to the mat and went completely still. His eyes locked onto her small figure and in that moment he lost it. He drove his fist squarely into Axel's nose hearing the sick sound of it breaking it the man went down in a heap and Punk slid back into the ring watching as Paul fled, Punk just placed himself between Lesnar and his wife. He could see that Brenna was starting to come to and wanted to check on her but as long as Lesnar was in the ring he needed to be his focus. The thin sting of sanity he was holding onto snapped however when Paul's voice came over the microphone.

"Pipe bomb" was the only thing he spoke but it was enough for the rage Punk had been holding back to burst through and in a very Edge like move he speared Lesnar with all of his strength and just began beating on the man. Punk wasn't a rag doll this time, his rage giving him strength he didn't know he had. He felt people come into the ring and try to pull him off but nothing was stopping him. He shook away the hands and continued to bring his fist down repeatedly into the beast's shell shocked face. Punk had no clue how long he would of raged, hell at that moment he wanted the man dead yet the smallest touch on his shoulder and Brenna's voice in his ear telling him to stop was enough to finally allow other wrestlers to pull him away. John Cena backed Punk into the corner and kept him there until Lesnar was pulled from the ring. John was looking at him warily studying the man who he consider a friend worried for his sanity at the moment. Brenna was getting checked out by the doc and Punk shouldered past John over to her side taking her hand.

"I'm fine" she stated giving him a smile that turned into a grimace as the doctor probed a tender spot on her neck. "Your hurt" she stated looking at Punk's bleeding knuckles.

"Its nothing" he said glancing at his hands surprised himself to see the blood there. He couldn't feel the pain he was sure he probably should be feeling the only part of him that hurt was his heart. As they both got looked over in the back Punk watched her closely. Not wanting to but needing answers he finally spoke for the first time since the ring. "How much of what Paul said was true Bre?" She sighed holding the ice pack to her neck the doctor looked between the two but said nothing continuing to clean up Punk's hands.

"Can we please talk about it on the bus I will tell you all about it but not right now, not here" she said looking around. He nodded and watched as a neck brace was placed on Brenna. That's when he knew that the conversation wouldn't matter. He was leaving her, filing for divorce, it was over he never meant to put her in the line of fire. She was not suppose to get hurt, he had failed and he saw it clearly now. It was done, no matter what the truth was Paul was going to win this time, Punk was going to walk away and not look back despite the fact that the mere though of this action caused him to have difficulty breathing. The tightening in his chest and the lack of oxygen from his decision made Punk feel like he was going to pass out and suddenly the doctor was there talking to him but he couldn't hear anything over the breaking of his own heart. The last coherent thought Punk had before he literally passed out was 'its over'

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys rock for reading this! There are a few interesting twists in this one so I hope you enjoy. Review or message me let me know what you think.**

* * *

Punk grimaced turning his head away from the horrible smell filling his nose, it just followed and he groaned reaching out and pushing away the hand that held the ammonia tab in front of his face. He glared at the doctor taking several deep breaths to clear his sinuses. "What the hell?" he exclaimed trying to sit up from the stretcher he was currently on. He could see Brenna hovering in the background looking concerned her eyes were filled with worry. The doctor just pushed him back down on to the bed.

"Take it easy Punk you just passed out on me, I'm not sure why but I need to examine you. So lay still and suck it up." Punk glared at the man but allowed him to take his vitals and answering the over annoying questions of the doctor. No he wasn't in pain, he felt fine, he didn't feel dizzy, or have a headache. "Well your blood pressure is a little high, but your breathing is next to normal, so I can't find any reason for you passing out with out a few more tests I think we need to send you over to the ER." Punk groaned and sat up ignoring the doctor's frown.

"I'm fine doc, just the room got really hot and had a little difficulty breathing. It passed and I feel just peachy. So I'm not going to the ER it would be a waste of time and resources. I'm just going to go take it easy on the bus with my wife." The doctor stared at him for several moments and Punk fidgeted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"Brenna can you go wait out in the hallway Punk will be with you in a minute." At the Doctor's request Brenna stood and made her way from the room. "Alright Punk cards on the table, do you have a history of panic attacks? Was this a panic attack? Should I give you something for anti-anxiety." Punk laughed at the doctor he was not taking medication, he was straight edge and the doctor knew this.

"No I have no history of panic attacks and this could of possibly been a panic attack I have no clue what that even feels like doc. I just had a tightening in my chest, it was hard to breath, and my head wouldn't shut the fuck up. As for medications you can pawn them off on someone else I'm not taking anything you know that. I'm going to go rest." The doctor picked up Punks chart and jotted a few notes.

"Alright Punk, no medications but I strongly recommend you to lower your stress and talk to someone this sounds like a classic panic attack but I want to check you out before Smackdown tomorrow and if I have nay concerns then you are going to the ER or you won't be cleared to wrestle. I know you have a lot going on in your life right now and have several changes but you need to remember to stay calm. You could have one of these attacks and your blood pressure could get so high that you could have a heart attack or stroke this is not something to play around with. If I feel you need medication in the future I will prescribe it and prevent you from wrestling if you don't take it. Medications for your heart is not against straight edge they don't encouraged you to die if you are straight edge we both know that I've looked into your belief system. So you can go but just a heads up your wife doesn't share your beliefs so I gave her a muscle relaxer she should sleep well tonight." Punk rubbed his forehead deciding that the conversation with Brenna would have to wait until tomorrow. He stood and walked out into the hallway he could feel the doctor judging him with every step. Punk hated showing signs of weakness and the fact that he had just passed out in front of the doctor was pissing him off. He approached Brenna and forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked her eyes looking up and down his body. He nodded and took her hand leading her down the hallway of the stadium. Taking her out to his bus, he helped her get ready and then tucked he snugly into bed. "Night Punkers, love you" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep. He was glad she took the muscle relaxer he knew her body must be killing her and he made sure Tiny was not going to disturb her and then headed into the living area of the bus with Pumpkin hot on his heels.

* * *

Punk laid in the couch on his bus, headphones firmly in place as he blasted Rancid into his brain. He was conflicted and needed his own space for a while. Brenna was asleep in the back the mild muscle relaxer the doc had given her had knocked her out and for that Punk was glad it gave him time to think. Brenna had become an important part of his life and he couldn't imagine her not being part of it yet he saw no way to keep her safe and by his side. Frustrated Punk pulled his headphones of and grabbed his cell phone calling Colt he didn't care that it was the middle of the night or that Colt was sleeping he needed to talk and Colt was his go to guy. After several rings he heard the fumbling and then Colts gruff sleepy voice "give me a minute to get a light on and get comfortable then you can spill your guts like a high school girl" Punk frowned but waited til Colt was ready. These late night calls were not uncommon and Colt knew he needed to be awake and ready for Punk to start spilling. "Alright lay it on me, and tell me everything not the half truths I've been getting lately." Punk sighed and didn't know where to start with any of what he was thinking or feeling.

"Fine full disclosure but you have to let me get it all out before commenting. I haven't been dating Brenna hell I hadn't seen her in years then the whole thing with Paul started and she texted me and by the end of the conversation we were engaged purely as a business arrangement to take out Paul. Yet the last several weeks I've come to care for her more than I've possibly ever cared for any girl, I know she has a past and I'm curious as to what Paul was saying in the ring about her drug use but that doesn't change anything. What does is I'm out numbered and I can't keep my eyes on her all the time, hell she could have been seriously hurt out there by Lesnar tonight and I couldn't stop it. What happens when she does get hurt and its my fault? I feel like I should end this arrangement but I don't know if I'm strong enough to walk away just the idea of it sent me into a panic attack and my blood pressure through the roof I passed the hell out the doctor wanted to send me to the fucking emergency room I refused and now I'm suppose to be resting and the Doc will check me out before the show tomorrow. I think I scared Brenna when it happened and I hate that. How the hell am I suppose to rest if I can't shut my mind up and to top it all off I have a pug staring at me intently as if asking if I'm going to bed soon and Brenna is in my bed and if I go in there I won't be able to keep my hands to myself! Nothing is helping me stay calm here Colt I swear I'm going to have a heart attack or I'm starting to panic again. I can't keep her safe but I can't lose her what the hell am I suppose to do!" Punk finally took a deep breath and waited. He frowned when he heard Colt laughing "Colt" he stated exasperated at the man.

"Okay, okay sorry it's just I never thought I'd see the day when Phil brooks was in love yet here it is and it's funny as hell because your having panic attacks about it. Now where do I start firstly take some deep breaths and chill the hell out before you end up in the hospital. Now thank you so much for finally being honest with me. I knew that something like this was happening just wasn't sure the exact details. Only you would get married for a business arrangement and screw it up by falling for the girl. As far as her past goes Amy mentioned all that information to me a few days ago and I did some digging a lot of what was said is not the truth or whole story and I'm not sure how Amy got this information if not from Paul so watch your back around Ames I wouldn't trust her right now women scorned and all. The truth is Phil you are scared the idea of her being hurt or losing Brenna paralyzes you. Here's the thing though you can't protect her from life she is going to get hurt that's just a fact if you feel like having her in the ring is detrimental to her health then use your connections hire some back up or recruit some friends, hell if Paul has his Heyman guys then you get some CM Punk guys and stop fighting this war just the two of you. If you leave her you are the biggest idiot I know when this arrangement is over you need to tell her how you feel so if she walks away you have no regrets. The biggest thing though Phil is you need to communicate with your wife no more late night calls to me talk to Brenna she is your to to person now, she is the person you need to talk thing out with. Lastly before I'm going back to sleep Phil stop being paranoid about the pug she just wants her daddy to go to bed which is my suggestion go into the room don't wake Brenna up snuggle your wife and let the fact that your holding her in your arms calm you. Now get your head on straight go to bed and don't be an idiot. Good night Phil". With that Colt hung up not wanting to debate with Punk it was easier to tell the man point blank how it needed to be then let him process the information he was after all one of the most stubborn man he had ever had the privilege of calling a friend. After several long minutes Punk stood and wondered to the bedroom he stood there watching Brenna sleep for a while after a bit she pulled down the covers and patted the bed beside her. Punk walked over and slid into the bed wrapping his arms securely around her he buried his face into her neck and took a deep breath the smell of her shampoo filled his senses and he felt his heart rate lower as he easily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day went by to quickly for Punk, they had press, and an autograph session before Smackdown so he never had a chance to talk to Brenna before he needed to head in and see the doctor. He was slightly grateful for this as he still needed to figure out if he was letting her go or keeping her closer. She had been brave throughout the day but he could tell she was in pain, so he left her on his bus with strict instructions that she was to remain there and not come out for the Smack down taping. It would help sell the storyline and give Punk one less thing to stress out about that night. He wandered into the medical area needing to be cleared for the evening. The doctor glanced up and nodded pointing to an exam table. Punk walked over hopping up on the table. The doctor took his vitals and frowned at Punk. "Blood pressure is still high, I'm going to take some blood, sometimes a virus or other medical problems can raise your blood pressure but I have a feeling its just stress but I want to check everything out." Punk just nodded not wanting to fight with the doctor or have the energy to do so. He had slept well once he had gone to bed but now he felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. He allowed the doctor to take the blood staring straight ahead and the white wall. When the doctor was done he study Punk closely. "Have you got any rest? Did you eat today? Do you want to talk with me about anything?" Punk looked briefly at the doctor before staring back at the wall.

"I slept fine, Brenna makes sure I eat, and I having nothing to talk about." The doctor worried about the man in front of him, the last few days he seemed almost blank as if it was to much energy to have emotions. He had dark circles under his eyes and although that wasn't unusual the the lack passion and anger worried him, he would almost swear the man was clinically depressed but had a feeling that wouldn't go over well if he brought it up.

"Alright I will clear you for tonight but see me again Monday, I should have the blood work back by then. If its anything serious I will give you a call. Is Brenna here?" Punk stood nodding.

"Yeah she is on the bus. Plans to stay there for the night resting if you need to talk to her you can go see her there." The doctor watched the man walk from the room and picked up Brenna's chart glancing over the results he had.

Punk stood in the ring and for a change was at a lost for words he felt like his world was in complete chaos and didn't know how he was suppose to entertain the masses when he felt so tired and drained. He lifted the microphone to talk but found nothing to say. The crowd chanted his name and he just lowered the microphone dropping it onto the mat he slid from the ring and started backstage. The titan tron lit up and Paul's face filled the screen. "Oh Punk what's wrong you seem sad. Did someone kick your puppy, or was it Brock F on your wife. I would say my daughter but I've disowned her, she will be completely on her own when you leave. Because you will leave before we are done you will see the error of your ways and admit you need me, until then I sent Curtis Axel on a little mission for me, it seems your wife isn't with you, so I though I should send Axel to watch her back for a little while since you were busy." The camera panned out and you could see Paul standing in front of Punk's bus. He laughed manically as Punk took off running. By the time he reached his bus there was no sign of Paul or Axel. Punk stepped on the bus just as the doctor was going to head off. The doctor glanced at him but continued on his way. Punk stared at Brenna who looked perfectly fine.

"I'm fine, they are just playing mind games. Punk they didn't come near the bus, the doctor was with me the whole time giving me some news. It's okay, calm down." Punk just paced the bus for several minutes not speaking.

"I can't do this anymore. It's over Brenna I will have the bus driver take you back to Salem. I'll ship your stuff to you. I'm sorry this was stupid from the start. It's over I will have my lawyer be in touch about a divorce or an annulment. I won't let you get hurt." He saw panic flash over Brenna's face and she reached out to him. He just shrugged her hand away grabbing his phone and wallet.

"Phil wait please we need to talk about this I have something to tell you it's important." He just headed for the door of the bus.

"Look Brenna this was a business arrangement and it's not working out. So I'm ending it I'm sorry if you thought it was becoming more, it's not we are barely even friends and after this I suspect that we will not keep in contact. So have a great life. We have nothing more to talk about." Punk knew he was being purposely hurtful but he couldn't back down she needed to go home, maybe when everything with Paul was finished he could get her back but for now she was gone, it was for her own good. Punk continued off the bus, Brenna hot on his heels.

"Phil wait, we really need to talk. Please talk to me! Punk. . ." The door closed behind him muffling her words but he still caught the rest of her last sentence and it froze him to the spot "I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys rock for reading this! Review or message me let me know what you think.**

* * *

He turned and looked at her through the glass window. He didn't speak, didn't even breath as he stared into her blue eyes. Finally he turned on his heel and walked away from the bus determined not to look back. He ran into the bus driver and looked at the man blankly as he asked when they were departing.

"Later, later, I'll be back, tell Brenna I'll be back." The bus driver raised an eyebrow watching the younger man walk away, Punk seemed to be in a daze ignoring several of the roster who called out to him as he made his way through the parking lot. He had no destination in mind he was just walking his heart beating out of his chest as he replayed Brenna's words over and over again in his head "I'm pregnant... I'm Pregnant..." His wife was having a child his child and Punk was in a full blown panic. He quickly yank his phone out of his pocket plugging in the earphones he began to blast music into his skull. He took a deep breath and then ran, he ran until he felt like his legs were going to give out, he ran until he wanted to vomit, CM Punk ran and thought and when he finally stopped a few things had been cleared up in his mind, he stood on the deserted street corner in the middle of the night and looked around realizing he was incredibly lost. He looked around for any sign that would help him determine his exact location so he could get back to Brenna and they could talk. He saw nothing to help him out so he began to walk coming across the only place that was open he made his way into the small dive bar. Although straight edge he had spent a lot of time with friends in bars like this on the road it wasn't his lifestyle choice but he did not judge others for there choices. He made his way to the bar signaling the bar tender. "What can I get you?"

"I'm a little turned around can you tell me where the hell I am and how to get back to the stadium.' the bar tender chuckled.

"Sure thing I figured you weren't from around here, you don't look like the usual crowd." Punk looked around and realized he walked into a country bar the cowboy hats and boots were a dead give away. As the bar tender gave him directions he watched the crowd for a while.

"Can I get you anything else?" Punk was about to shake his head no but the line of bottles behind the bar caught his attention,

"Umm yeah can I get a JD on the rocks" The bartender nodded pouring him a drink and placing it on the counter in front of Punk. As the bar tender walked away Punk stared at the amber liquid unsure why he had ordered it. It was a test partly, he had never even tasted alcohol and he needed to know he wasn't his dad, that he could be a better father then him. That he wasn't going to come home drunk night after night being cruel that he could resist what was in his DNA. He watched the glass never picking it up until the ice had melted away into the amber liquid. He didn't move transfixed by the alcohol in front of him. He finally reached out and with a shaking hand picked up the glass he brought it to his nose and sniffed the fumes immediately brought his mind back to the times his dad would come home falling down drunk and yelling at everyone. He had never raised his hand hadn't needed to the venom the spilled from his mouth was worse then any punch. At least if he had hit them Punk would have known what to expect but the words were worse they never knew what little thing would set there father off and how his words would effect there minds. He lowered the glass back to the bar. Trying to shake off the memories he wasn't his father he was better then him, better then this.

"If you are in recovery there is a meeting two blocks down in the church right now." Punk looked at the bar tender and smiled.

"Thanks but I'm not an alcoholic, just a little lost right now." The bartender nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Want to talk about it/" Punk shook his head no and went to stand. "Sometimes it helps to tell a total stranger your problems they are impartial so talk if you want to talk." Punk considered this briefly.

"My wife's pregnant" The bar tender cocked his head slightly confused.

"Congratulations then don't see how that's a huge catastrophe." Punk couldn't help but laugh.

"It wasn't planned, I've never wanted children. Not sure if I'll be a good father. We kind of got married quickly and haven't really figured out our relationship yet. Its so complicated and we work in a business where you could get hurt easily, and I have enemies that will target her. I can't protect her and I tried to leave her tonight and she tells me she is pregnant so I have no clue what to do." The bartender pursed his lips and finally took a deep breath.

"You know this bar is my home away from home, and when I see some one come in as distressed as you were I assumed you'd lost it all. Yet you have something waiting for you that most of the people in this bar would kill for. Hell I would kill for, you have a women who is having your child. A women who I can tell just by the way you smile when you talked about her you love. So you didn't plan on a child or a family, well that nice and arrogant to assume that your plans are always going to work out the way you wanted. You are scared your not going to be a good dad well I'm pretty sure every man in the world has that same fear when they have there first child. Your wife is a smart lady right?' Punk nodded at the bartender "Then trust that she knows you are scared and worried and also how to take care of her self. If she thinks the business is to dangerous for her when she is pregnant then she'll take a step back. You can't always be the hero and protect your women hell sometimes she has to protect you. So you jumped into a marriage that seems pretty worked out to me you agreed until death do you part, it wasn't until your insecurities take over. I think you are a huge idiot right now you have a women who just told you she's pregnant and you are sitting in a bar talking to a bartender instead of celebrating and talking to your wife. Man you need to get your priorities straight. My girl and I have been trying to have a child for several years yet she can't get pregnant and I worked three jobs in order to afford the fertility treatments and we still barely scrape by if I was you I would be shouting to the world that the love of my life is blessing me with a child" With that the guy turned away to go serve another costumer.

Punk rubbed his forehead grabbing a napkin he jotted a quick note and stood, he yanked his wallet out of his pocket and threw several hundred dollar bills on the counter. He then turned and walked from the bar. As the bar tender picked up the glass the tattooed man had never touched he saw the money sitting on the counter and gasped he lifted the cash and counted out almost ten grand in bills all for a single drink. His hand shook as he picked up the note Punk had written. _Thank you hope this helps you. I know that you helped me tonight in more ways than one so call this number and your wife's medical bills will be paid for and when she has your first child send me a picture. _There was a phone number and an address, the bar tender stared after the tattooed man and felt tears prickling his eyes. He pocketed the money and note unsure if he would ever see the man again but knowing he had just changed his life also.

Punk made his way back to the parking lot, a few buses remained including his. He prayed she had stayed and was waiting for him he didn't know what he would do if she left. He typed in the code and stepped onto his bus. The lights were dim and he walked through searching for Brenna. When he reached the bedroom and saw no sign of her he sat heavily on the bed. Placing his head in his hands he allowed the tears to fall. She was gone and he didn't know if he could get her back and for the first time his stubbornness and demons made have cost him the one thing he couldn't afford to loose. "She left a while ago caught a ride to Mass with Cena. Said to tell you she was sorry and if you ever change your mind then you know where to find her. What did you do man?" Punk stared at Kofi for a moment and then looked away unable to find words as sobs took over his body. Kofi slid from the room knowing Punk didn't want anyone to see him like this. He went to the front and looked at the bus driver. "Do you know where she lives?" the driver nodded "head there. He needs to get her back"

Punk sat in the hotel in Salem he had been here for two days and had yet to get up the courage to go see Brenna. He didn't know how to begin the conversation they needed to have. He had sent Kofi onto the next show in the bus and had called Trips and let him know he was taking some sick time and didn't know when he would be back. He stared out the window at the city before him and reached for his phone. He had texted Brenna a few days ago but she had yet to respond to him. He knew from Cena that she had got home safe and after a few calls had a few local wrestlers keeping an eye on her from a distance not sure if Paul would show up here. He tried again to text her _Can we talk? Please?_ Several minutes later and with no response Punk growled standing he stormed to the hotel room door he was not going to be ignored by the women that he loved and the mother of his child anymore. He walked to her place and pounded on the door. "Brenna, Brenna open up we need to talk!" He continued to knock until the door was pulled opened. Brenna stood in front of him, a pair of pajamas with Tigger on them her hair a mess, and red puffy eyes. Punk felt lower then shit she had been crying and it was because of him.

"You do realize its three am Phillip and some of us need our rest as we are sleeping for two right now. What do you want?" Brenna placed her arms across her chest, and Punk noticed the words I'm the only one printed on the shirt and finally knew how to begin.

"You're it for me Brenna, I love you, I'm so in love with you it scares me. Please let me in we need to talk. I can't live with out you Bre I'm sorry." Brenna stared at him before walking further into her house leaving the door open he followed her and was immediately attacked by the dogs. "Hey kids I missed you too. I gotta talk to your mom right now and convince her that she can't live without me either. So wish me luck" he patted both of the dogs and then picked up Pumpkin deciding she wouldn't throw anything at him as long as he was holding the pug. He walked into the kitchen watching as Brenna took two glass out of the cupboard, she filled one with water and retrieved a Pepsi from the fridge pouring it into a glass she slammed it down in front of Punk. She had not spoken or replied to his confession and he was at a lost again on how to continue. Her voice clouded with anger startled him but he remained quite.

"You know everyone is right you are a jerk, an ass, hell you may be the biggest douche in the world. This little arrangement or ours is over, your right its not working" He went to speak but shut his mouth at the look in the blue eyes. "I'm done pretending that this marriage isn't real, we are married Phil and you don't get to just decided you are done or want out. You need to learn to talk to me. I refuse to keep playing games. You have a past and I have a past but it can't keep affecting our relationship. It is not just about us anymore Phil we have a child on the way and I know this was quick and not ideal but neither or us did anything to prevent it. I love you Phil I truly do but you need to deal with your trust, over protective, Neanderthal issues. Your past really effects you and when your ready to tell me about it I will listen however I think you need to talk to someone a therapist maybe. I'm not saying your crazy I just think you have so much stress and anxiety you are going to have a heart attack. I would really prefer if that didn't happen since I would like you around for a long time. We would both like that." She stated putting her hand on her stomach. "If you agree to some ground rules then we can give this another try other wise I am more than capable of raising this child on my own and you don't have to worry or feel obligated to both of us." She waited for his response and he looked her up and down before reaching out and placing his hand on top of hers the one she had laid on her stomach.

"I want this to work and I will agree to almost anything but you need to start being honest with me, you've been hiding stuff from me too. This is never going to work if we both treat it like its fragile and saying or doing the wrong thing will make it shatter. I'm not good at relationships and that's the way its always been they break so easily." She pulled him closed and hugged him tightly before pushing him back into his seat.

"Okay honesty, here goes. I was never addicted to drugs, I had a boyfriend who was and happened to be in the car when he got pulled over. The amount of drugs caused the trafficking charges and since he wouldn't admit it was him we both got charged. My lawyer worked out a deal since it was the first offense and I went to rehab for ninety days. I'm not saying I have never done drugs or that I'm innocent in it all but that's how I ended up in rehab the first time I was sixteen. I went away to rehab again at eighteen but it wasn't the type my dad implied I am anorexic I've been in recovery for four years but I had to go away to get help for the illness. I don't love talking about it, in fact it makes me completely uncomfortable because when people find out I am suddenly under a microscope and they watched everything I put in my mouth. I have a more in my past but I think that's a good enough start for tonight." Punk squeezed her hand.

"Thank you for that truth. My past isn't great Bre and my trust issues are deeply rooted. I'm sure you've heard the stories on the internet but its worse and deeper than that. My father is a raging alcoholic and my mother is selfish and abusive. I left home young for many reasons one of them being I was tired of my mother thinking that she was allowed to be the crap out of me. She wasn't as bad as my dad was though." Punk shrugged not wanting to go into his father anymore. "The night you told me you were pregnant I didn't react very well. I wanted to tell you all kinds of things but instead, I walked away it's what I'm good at Bre. I wanted to tell you I was pushing you away because I was scared, scared of my feelings, scared you were going to get hurt out there. Angry that I can't protect you. Instead I tried to end it and when you told me about the baby I ended up in a bar with a glass of jack Daniels. I wanted to drink that glass, I wanted to know how it would feel to forget but I was scared it would be the start of me becoming my father. I am petrified that I'm going to be a terrible father." He took a deep breath and pressed his cheek against her hand as she wiped away his tears. "I know I messed up and I will prove to you that I love you every day for the rest of my life. I realized that with you by my side I will be a great dad because you are so strong and when I fail you will help me succeed. I love you Bre and any conditions you set I will agree to just never leave me again. Please just love me" He was practically begging this women to be in his life. She was like air to him and he knew he needed her to survive. Brenna's heart broke for her husband and she threw her arms around him. She began to place kisses all over his face. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I already do silly. I already love you." She whispered before their lips met in a slow passionate kiss. Neither was in a rush for neither wanted this to ever end. For a moment everything was perfect and peaceful. What they didn't know is that across the country on Smackdown Paul Heyman had just shown the world a picture of CM Punk in a bar a glass of amber liquid held up to his face. The bottle of Jack Daniels gleaming in the back ground.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys rock for reading this! Review or message me let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was a short-lived bliss for Punk and Brenna when they turned off their phones for the night, and discussed the future where to live, career paths, and baby names. Simple stuff for now Chicago would be home perhaps in the future they would move to the suburbs for better schools and quiet neighborhoods although the idea made Punk nausea it wouldn't be soon. Punk planned to retire it had always been the plan a few years from now he would bow out of the WWE and settle more. He would maybe opening a wrestling school or doing commentary part-time but nothing that required so much travel or physical toll on his body. Brenna planned on returning to school but would wait for Punk to retire for now she would travel with Punk when she could and be a stay at home mom she was sure her physical therapy skills would come in handy for Punk she already proven she could give one hell of a massage. Baby names well it was still to early for them to make a final decision but Brenna wanted unique and Punk thought simple and nothing his kid would get beat up over was best. It was sure to be seething they would debate for the next several months. Then they spent the rest of the night exploring each others body and as the sun was coming up they slept. Sleeping late into the day oblivious to the scheming of Paul and how he was tearing apart Punks life brick by brick. By the time Punk turned his phone on; it was too late to undo all the damage. Several texts message and missed calls alerted him to the first step of Paul's plan. Text after text he found out about the picture of him drinking at a bar was shown to the world. Punk sighed but decided it didn't matter as long as the people he cared about knew the truth he was fine. He didn't know about the rest of Paul's plan.

Punk made a few phone calls that evening while Brenna was going through her house tagging things to take to Chicago and items to donate. Punk called movers he had no intention of moving his wife to Chicago himself. Then he called her landlord and paid off her lease, it was very different from the last time they had left this home together she'd only had a few bags and boxes this time everything was going it was no longer temporary it was permanent and for Punk it felt right Once everything was settled and what needed to be packed was complete Punk and Brenna hooked up the dogs and headed to her car for the drive to the next venue and then home to Chicago. Punk wasn't scheduled for the upcoming Raw but was showing up to meet with Triple H and whoever else wanted to speak to him. Punk was sure they wanted to talk to him about whatever Paul was doing but that was not why he was going he needed to inform them Brenna was out of the story line that she was pregnant and Punk was not putting her in harms way. He wasn't sure if the doctor had passed on that information but Punk needed to make it perfectly clear to everyone including Paul that his wife was off-limits. They approached Brenna's car and Punk sighed. The yellow VW bug with bright flower decals was so Brenna he just had to laugh. "I'm buying you a new car" he stated trying to get Tiny into the back seat that was barely there.

"I don't need a new car this isn't that old and it works fine. Plus just because we are married doesn't mean I want you to buy me big elaborate things." She settled into the passenger side as Pun adjusted his seat.

"Okay firstly you need a new car because this is a tiny death trap and putting a car seat in the back is going to be a bitch. We both need vehicles that are kid friendly. This doesn't scream kid friendly to me. Secondly and most importantly you are my wife and I am allowed to spoil you and if that means a new car then I sure as hell will and you will like it. I've never really had someone who I've been able to spoil and lavish expensive gifts on like this. I mean I have my friends who I've helped out but this is different and just accept it I have more than enough money to do what I want." She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Alright I will try to accept your generosity without too many complaints as long as it goes both ways I get to buy you gifts too with my own money because FYI I do have money myself. I have a trust fund from my mom's parents and now that I'm married I have full access to it. So despite what I'm sure Paul will tell the world I'm not a gold digger. Oh god, you are going to spoil our children too aren't you. I'm going to have to be the mean one!" Punk though about it for a minute and then smirked he nodded and turned forward starting the car. "Yup our kids are going to be spoiled rotten, because no way can you pull off being a mean mom. You don't have it in you we have two examples of that snoring in the back seat." Brenna turned at look at the dogs then looked at Punk. "We are so doomed" she stated and they both began to laugh. Right now the future seemed perfect, exactly what they both always secretly wanted.

* * *

Arriving at the venue Punk pulled the annoyingly cheerful car up beside his waiting bus. He got Brenna out of the car and ushered her on the bus he was being paranoid she kept telling him but she was not leaving the bus. At least until he felt it was safe. After getting the dogs and her bags on the bus he informed her he was going for a jog. Calling Kofi to make sure he would keep an eye on Brenna. Punk left the bus no intention of working out but going to find the one person who could end all of this. Seeking out Paul Heyman for what he hoped was a productive conversation. He searched the backstage of the arena for a while having no luck in finding the man. He went to the gorilla area and out the curtain and finally located the man Curtis Axel was in the ring with Paul outside observing his newest protegé he approached Paul slowly holding his hands in the air when Axel turned to face him. "I'm alone, I didn't come here to get into a fight I just want five minutes of your time Paul. No violence or fighting I give my word." He could see Paul considering this before nodding and walking towards the seats. Paul sat on one of the seats and Punk sat beside him. Punk wasn't sure how to start the conversation he needed to have with the man a person he once consider like a father, "Did you ever care about me Paul?" he asked honestly interested in the older mans answer.

"Of course I did. I am offended you have to ask me that." Punk turned towards the older man.

"If you really cared Paul then why do all of this? I get you feel betrayed but why not talk to me about it. Why go this far? I just don't understand this Paul I consider you a friend. Hell you were a father to me and now you are trying to destroy me every chance you get. Not only that but now you are trying to destroy your own daughter." Punk was trying to find some decency in the man he was at a loss to how it had all gone this far and despite he knew the fact it couldn't be fixed he hoped to leave this conversation with some understanding of how it had gone so far off the rails.

"Talk to the great CM Punk like you would have ever listened to me. Well Phil Brooks I tried talking to you but you never listened and now you think you are to good for me I'm just bringing you back to reality. You are not the best in the world you are no better then I am. I didn't bring my daughter into this you did and if she gets caught in the crossfire then that is on you not me." Punk studied the older man for a moment.

"You can bring everything you have at me Paul. I can take it and I'm sorry you feel that I didn't listen to you. What I won't apologize for is falling in love with your daughter. I'm here to ask you to leave her out of this from here on out. She won't be with me at ring side, she won't be on screen at all so let that go. I'm asking you as a man and a father to keep her out of this war from here on out." Paul considered Punks words and then laughed harshly.

"I will do whatever I please. You have no say over what happens any longer. I'm going to destroy you Phil. That little picture was just the tip of the iceburg. In fact here is a little spoiler for you. There are many people in your past who are more then willing to help me out and starting tonight all of your skeletons are going to be revealed to the world until finally they see their here as nothing more then a pathetic punk. When this is over you will have nothing and I will have everything including my daughter back." Punk sighed and stood he looked over to the ring where Axel was watching closely.

"You can try to take me down all you want Paul. Tell the world everything there is to know about Phil Brooks but just so you are aware you can't take anything away from me. For the first time in a long time I am at peace with my past and my future. Brenna loves me and I love her and she is not going to leave me Paul. I'm here to give you some advice stay away from Brenna keep her out of harms way, because if anything happens to her or the child she is carrying then any restraint I have towards you will be gone and it won't matter the consequences I will kill you." Paul stared at him wide eyed.

"My daughter is pregnant? You knocked up my child?" Punk leaned down getting nose to nose with Paul.

"My wife is not a child, nor did I knock her up she is my wife and we are having a child and if anything happens to either of them so help me god Paul I will kill you. I really hope you understand this is not an idle threat its a promise back off Brenna." Punk went to step back and felt a body right behind him. "Call off your goons Paul, I'm leaving and as promised didn't lay a finger on you. Plus I have a meeting with Vince wouldn't want to piss the boss off if I'm late would you grandpa?" Punk knew he was pushing Paul's buttons but didn't care. Punk saw Paul nod at the person behind him and a second later he was being lifted off his feet. He'd been prepared for this to end in a fight but had some how in the back of his mind hoped he could get out of it with no injuries. That thought left him as he was power bombed into the cement floor the mats having been not placed down yet. His head connected hard as Punk had not been able to break the fall and he immediately saw stars and wondered briefly if this was going to worsen his concussion. He ready for a further attack but when none came he opened his eyes slightly Paul and Axel wee fleeing the scene as Triple H and Cena were standing between Punk and the retreating men. Punk groaned going to sit up but the room spun. He felt a gentle hand of his cheek and looked up the hand was connected to a women with a halo of red hair and he had to blink a few times to clearly see Amy standing above him. He wondered why she was at the event but shrugged it off grateful for the help to his feet and her assisting him backstage.

She walked him to a locker room and sat him carefully on the bench. She checked him over gently. "Thanks Ames what are you doing here?" She just smiles at him stroking his cheek gently.

"I'm here for you silly, thought you could use someone watching your back. You know I will always have your back. I care about you Phil always have and always will. I love you Brooks even if your to blind to see it." Punk gently pushed her hand away. He cared about Amy but not it the way she seemed to be talking about.

"Amy I know you have my back and we will always be friends, and I love you too as a friend. I'm in love with Brenna I though you knew that." Amy laughed and threw her arms around Punks neck kissing him. Punk was shocked for a second and then quickly pushed her away still trying to be gentle. His head was killing him and he didn't need this bull shit right now. "Back off Amy its never going to happen. I'm married now and happy so if this is what you came here for then I think its time for you to leave." She just smiled at him taking a step towards him again.

"Phil you know you love me it's always been the two of us. I get why you married her it was to get at Paul and make me jealous well it worked and I want you back. So get rid of her and we can be back together. You know it's what you want we are so good together you can't tell me that little girls satisfies your needs as a man. Punk you know we are electric in bed." Punk blew out a deep breath standing he looked into Amy's eyes. "Let me be very clear Amy, you and I are beyond over. I married my wife because I love her. We are never ever going to happen again in fact now that I am with Brenna I realized how boring our relationship was. Brenna satisfies me in every single way possible, hell she satisfies me in ways you never did Amy. So move on and if you can't accept my marriage stay away from me and my wife." he went to walk by her when she once again sprung at him her lips were only on his for a second before she was flung to the ground. Brenna was standing above Amy glaring daggers at the red head.

"I think you heard what my husband said stay away from both of us and if I ever see you touching him again I will pull all of that fake red hair from your head strand by strand." Punk pulled Brenna away not wanting her to get into a physical fight with the red head. He backed her up slowly as Amy stood the diva smiled slowly and then flew at Brenna determined to get her hands on the women Punk spun Brenna away and stood between the women taking the force of Amy's body with his own. Once he was sure Brenna was safe he grabbed the red head and dragged her into the hallway.

He shoved the red head down the hallway. "Get out of here Amy and don't come back. I am beyond done with you, there is not even a friendship here left to save and if you ever come near Brenna again I will consider dropping my rule about not hitting women and knock you the hell out." Punk spat at the red head and she quickly fled the hallway. Punk turned towards the locker room determined to yell at his wife for putting her self in a physical altercation and also not staying on the bus where he left her. Yet as he turned the room spun and the throbbing pain in his head became a piercing that he couldn't ignore he dropped slowly to his knees holding his head. He could tell Brenna was beside him but it was through a fog as he lowered himself to a laying position and waited for the pain to pass.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated last life is crazy. I had a family reunion, then some how got volunteered to go to Arizona and move my Aunt back here to Maine. That was a fun trip filled with lots of problems. Then I decided to go back to school this semister instead of next term. So I had to quickly get signed up for classes. Are you guys loving seeing pissed off Punk on Raw this week it was so hot! I really hope he beats the crap out of Paul with a kendo stick very soon. Okay on to the chapter I could talk about Punk literally all the time so I will shut up and let you read. Please, please, please review.!**

* * *

Punk laid on the exam table in the medical area backstage staring at the ceiling above him, he was getting so sick of this, and of the doctor. He had laid on this table for the last two hours as the doctor kept coming and going he would talk to Punk then wander off. Brenna had been here initially but after finding out that Punk would most likely be okay she had informed him that she was not speaking to him and stormed from the room. Punk had wanted to chase after her but the moment he stood dizziness had overwhelmed him and the doctor had pushed him back onto the bed letting Punk know in a no nonsense tone that he was going to be here until the doctor felt like he could go and that if Punk attempted to leave he would put him on the injured list indefinitely.

The door to the room opened and Punk sighed as Cena entered the room. John walked over to the exam bed and pushed Punk's leg out of the way and sat down staring intently at the arrogant man in front of him. 'What do you want John?" Punk finally snapped after several minutes of silent staring. "Well I came to see if you were alright. However since your cheerful attitude is intact I would say you'll be fine. Your wife seems kind of pissed off she is out sitting in a chair in the hallway glaring at the door. I asked her if she was okay and how you were and I quote she said I'm just peachy my idiot husband gets his head bashed into a concrete floor because he thinks he has to handle everything himself and ends up collapsing in front of me after his ex girlfriend throws herself at him. I am just dandy and as far as Punk you would have to ask the asshole yourself if the selfish jerk is okay far as I'm concerned he could... well I don't know he just could! It was quite funny but I have a feeling you my friend are in the dog house. What the hell were you thinking going to talk to Heyman without back up?" Punk processed John's words slowly his head was still pounding and slightly confused.

"Wait what I went to Paul to help us out, I wanted to take her out the equation she can't be put in anymore position where she could be hurt. She's pregnant for god sake what was I suppose to do, I had to talk to Paul and needed him to listen. Even if he keeps coming after me I know he won't put her at risk he would never purposely end a life. What is she talking about my ex girlfriend didn't throw herself at me. I was talking to Paul and then hit the floor thanks to his protege then ended up here I don't get what she means by that." Punk was confused and the more he tried to think and figure things out the more his head hurt. John had a huge smile on his face and laughed a little.

"Damn you really got your bell rung didn't you. From what I understand Amy helped you back to your locker room and made a move on you. She didn't succeed and Brenna walked in and now I understand why there wasn't more of a bitch fight. You threw Amy out and collapsed that's how you ended up here. I'm betting you have some memory loss from the concussion you received. You having a kid though is priceless I hope its a girl who gives you a run for your money and just like you. Congratulations Punk I think you got everything you never knew you wanted. Though knowing you the hospital trip that they are arrange for you right now is going to piss you off and that's why the doc had me come tell you. Apparently he wants further tests on that think skull of yours. If I was you I wouldn't fight it I would go quietly and hope that appeases some of your wife's anger and she thinks your trying to take better care of yourself." Punk rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"I hate hospitals" he muttered but knew John was right and fighting this would piss his wife off more. Plus he almost felt like he needed to go have his head checked out it would be helpful if the elephants stopped tap dancing in his skull. "Thanks on the congratulations though I think you are enjoying this way to much. You were married John unsuccessfully but married none the less so how do I make this up to her. I hate her being mad at me, when she gets mad it means she's not happy and for some reason if she's not happy it effects my life enormously"

"Well your little dig about my divorce aside have you tried flowers, jewelry, chocolate, honesty, or since she is knocked up what ever she is craving?" Punk sighed and looked pleadingly at John. "She is not the flowers and jewelry kind of women, well I don't think she is I've never tried. I guess honesty and getting her to talk to me as my best bet, though I'm not great at that with her, I feel the need to protect her. I love her more than anything I've ever loved and it scares me John. Could you do me a huge favor and get her to come in here and talk to me. Please I'll beg if I have to" John rolled his eyes but stood.

"I make no promises but I will try to get her to come in here and please don't beg it doesn't suit you. I understand the need to protect the one you love but and its a huge thing protecting her is going to push her away include her. Talk to her and make decisions together, also don't go talk to Heyman without back up again. He has completely lost it and needs to be taken out but you have allies so come to us when you need help. Understand me Phillip?" Punk nodded and watched as John left the room.

* * *

He waited for what felt like an eternity before the door opened and Brenna walked into the room. Brenna walked across the room and sat in the bed beside of Punk her arms folded across her chest. Punk wanted to reach out to her but the body language told him he needed to do some groveling first. "Bre baby I'm sorry, I know that I should of talked to you before going to talk to Paul and that I shouldn't have gone alone. I was trying to protect us and didn't think it through fully. I can't promise that I won't go off and not think things through in the future but I can say that I will try to do my best to talk everything out with you first. As far as Amy goes I'm sorry that happened also and I promise she is out of our lives if she can't respect my marriage and the women I love then she has no place in our world. Bre please forgive me, please Hun I love you." Bre sighed and rolled her eyes at him before reaching out and taking his hand.

"You are not fully forgiven Phillip Jack Brooks we will talk about this a lot more when we are at home. Right now you're hurt so I'm going to be nice and not yell. You are going to go over to the hospital and have your head examined and if they told me you had brain damage it wouldn't surprise me in the least it would explain how you can be so reckless and stupid but not surprising. Then we will head home and I will yell a lot. So just sit back and relax cause the next few days are going to be very long ones for you my dear." He sighed but pulled her close planting a kiss gently to her lips she didn't pull away and for that he was grateful, part of him was still insecure and afraid that if he made her mad or hurt her she would leave, just like everyone in his life. He deepened the kiss slightly getting lost in her taste until the sound of someone clearing his voice pulled him back as he looked over Brenna's shoulder he felt his blood pressure rising. Paul Heyman stood in the doorway Curtis Axel right behind. Punk tugged Brenna to the other side of the bed placing himself between her and Paul. Forcing the dizziness down he slid to the side of the bed prepared if Paul came closer.

"Get the hell out" he hissed at his former friend, "Take your bitch with you Paul" Paul just smirked and came further into the room. Axel stayed by the door but did close it behind him.

"Now, now Phil relax. I didn't come here to start a fight. Much like your intention earlier I came here to offer a olive branch." Punk scoffed at the older room crossing his arms over his chest. "I love you Phil and I want you back in the family along with my daughter and future grandchild. Congratulations on your wonderful news Brenna I am sure you both will be wonderful parents." Brenna crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at her father. "All you have to do both of you is apologize and this could all be over. We would be one big happy family and no one would have to worry about being hurt." Punk forced himself to his feet trying not to show any weakness.

"You want an apology Paul, well here ya go I am sorry that I ever met you and I am very sorry for anyone who cross paths with you because they have to listen to you speak for one second. You can take your offer of being a family again and shove it up your ass. I have no interest to ever align myself with you and you are getting no where near my wife or child ever again. Leave Paul before I decided I've had enough of your mouth and close it permanently." Paul shock his head and turned to leave Punk noticed the nod he gave Axel and a moment later Punk had Axel against the wall. He held the man firmly his arm across Axel's throat putting just enough pressure so he would be uncomfortable breathing. However in the process of preventing Axel's attack he had forgotten Paul.

"Let him go Phillip I wouldn't want your pretty wife to get hurt." Phil looked over and saw that Paul had Brenna firmly by the arms and an evil sneer on his face. Phil reluctantly step away from Axel the moment he did Axel slammed Punk into the wall he had just been against.

"Let her go" Punk growled at Paul "Your fight is with me not her." Punk didn't even attempt to fight off Axel he allowed the man to keep him pinned his interest was on Paul and his wife. The door to the room opened and the doctor and John Cena walked in both froze taking in the scene in front of them.

"Get out now" Paul spat at the two and when neither of them budged he turned to Punk "ask your friends to leave Phillip we wouldn't want them to cause something to happen to piss me off." Punk took a deep breath and grimaced as Axel pressed his arm tighter against his throat.

"Leave please, everything will be fine Paul just wants to talk and make a point." He hissed out at the two. Both slowly back out of the room reluctantly closing the door behind them.

"Good now that I have your undivided attention Phillip we are going to come a to a little agreement. I understand you are going to be on the injured list for a few weeks. When you return you will be facing my beast but I have a little personal stipulation to the match. You see when you came to me today and asked me to back off Brenna I decided to honor the request on one condition." Punk pushed on Axel's arm lessening the pressure.

"You have an odd way of showing it Paul, if you honored the request your hands would not be on my wife right now. Let her go and we can talk, let her leave the room and I will let Axel here keep me right where I am until you finish what you want to say. Having her here is not gaining any trust." Paul smirked for a moment and then laughed.

"If I let your wife go then what's stopping the men gathering outside the door from barging in and attacking. I think that would be a very stupid thing and if I am anything stupid would not be in the description. She is staying this won't take long you just have to agree to my stipulation and I am gone. The thing is when you face my beast and lose you will need to do two things. The first is issue a public apology to me in front of the whole WWE universe, including begging me to take you back. Then Phil you will return to my side and we will once again rule the WWE, it will be Paul Heyman, Curtis Axel, Brock Lesnar, Brenna Brooks and CM Punk all together as a family. If by some miracle you win Phil, then Monday after you face Brock you will face Axel with the same stipulation. If you win that match then I will fulfill my part of the stipulation which is that I will leave the two of you and any future children alone. You will never have to deal with Paul Heyman again. If you agree to this then I guarantee the safety of your wife, and my guys will not place a finger on her or go near her ever." Brenna shook her head at Punk mouthing no over and over again.

"If I agree to this Paul, then I want one more thing as part of this little agreement. When I beat both Brock and Axel I want you in the ring. In a match one on one no disqualification, no interference. I get you if I win, you get me back if you win." Paul consider this for a moment before releasing Brenna he walked across the room standing beside Axel. He smirked at Punk nodding he held out his hand. Punk looked back at Brenna and she sighed and just nodded. "Deal" said Punk taking Paul's hand. Paul grasped his hand firmly pulling Punk close making Axel release him.

"I can not wait to see Lesnar teach you the lesson you so surely need to learn. I hope you are 100% by Summerslam my son, because if not it won't be much of a fight." Paul stepped back and then reached up and slapped Punk across the face. Punk gritted his teeth but just glared at Paul.

"Get out now, or I swear you won't make it to Summerslam Paul." He hissed through clenched teeth his blood was boiling but he would not start a fight with Brenna in the room. Paul just laughed evilly and fled the room Axel in tow behind him. Paul pushed past security and several superstars just laughing as he went. Punk slid to the floor the dizziness in his head intensifying, he placed his head in his hands and groaned. "I despise that man, please just give me permission to go kill him now. It would make me feel so much better." Brenna knelt beside of him "Are you okay?" Punk asked raising his head long enough to look her over.

"I'm fine he didn't hurt me just used me to keep you in check. To answer the first question you are currently not in the position to kill anyone but maybe later when you feel better, check with me then you might find me at a hormonal moment and give you permission to kill the man, However for now we need to get you to the hospital then home to rest." He just nodded and the grimaced, Brenna stepped back and watched as Cena and the doc got Punk onto a stretcher and as she followed them from the room she decided they needed help and she was going to do some recruiting. Paul Heyman was not going to ever use her again. He was going down and while Punk was on the shelf Brenna was going to put some chest pieces in place and at Summerslam they would have the last laugh. Check mate was in the Brooks future and Paul Heyman was the King they would take down. Brenna just needed an evil queen and an army to help her out.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please hit the review button. Please!**


End file.
